Mary Black och Hogwarts Hemlighet
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: Första boken av sju. Harry Blacks lillasyster Mary börjar på Hogwarts. Hon träffar Edward, som är helt beroende av henne, Ginny, som blir hennes bästa vän, och slåss mot troll.
1. Placerad

Sirius stod bakom Lily och höll om henne.

"Det kommer att ordna sig", viskade han i hennes öra.

"Jag är rädd, Sirius", viskade hon medan tårarna föll. "Jag vet att alla säger att Han är borta, men…"

"Voldemort kan inte skada Harry", sa Sirius. "Inte så länge Dumbledore styr Hogwarts. Jag lovar, han kommer vara säker."

Lily vände sig om så att hon stod öga mot öga med Sirius.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du har rätt", viskade hon och kramade honom.

"Jag har rätt", sa Sirius och omfamnade sin fru.

Sirius hade rätt. Harry klarade sitt första år på Hogwarts fint och sorterades in i elevhemmet Gryffindor, precis som sina föräldrar. Hans favoritämne blev försvar mot svartkonster, det kunde bero på att han träffat professor Lupin förut och visste att han var vänlig och klok. Han var väldigt duktig på trolldryckskonst, men tyckte att läraren – professor Quirrell – var otroligt läskig och luktade vitlök. Det fick Sirius att misstänka Quirrell för att vara en av Voldemorts spioner, så han skrev ett brev till Dumbledore om att han borde hålla ett öga på sin personal.

Lilys oro återuppväcktes när Mary skulle börja på Hogwarts. Sirius lugnade henne ännu en gång. Men den här gången så hade Sirius fel.

…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mary blev lite besviken. Hon hade verkligen trott att Ravenclaw varit det elevhem hon passat bäst i. Inte tråkiga "jag-är-en-superhjälte"-Gryffindor, som alla hennes familjemedlemmar hamnat i. Men den gamla sorteringshatten tyckte förstås att det var precis där hon skulle hamna…

'Gryffindor ÄR ditt rätta elevhem', sa sorteringshatten ilsket innan Mary tog av den.

Hon gick till Gryffindors bord och satte sig bredvid en rödhårig flicka. Den rödhåriga flickan vände sig åt hennes håll och log.

"Ginny Weasley", sa hon och skakade hand med Mary. Mary blev chockad över att en person faktiskt PRATADE med henne! I hennes vanliga mugglarskola – som hennes mamma placerat henne i och sagt att det aldrig kunde skada att lära sig lite som inte var relaterat till magi – så hade ingen pratat med henne. Förutom några ynka personer som trott att hon var lika intresserad av hästar och barbiedockor som de var.

"Och du heter…?", sa Ginny. Mary ryckte till. Hon hade glömt att svara.

"Mary Black", mumlade hon och släppte Ginnys hand. Ginny såg lite fundersam ut. Fan, nu hade Mary förstört allting. Nu trodde Ginny att hon var en idiot, precis som alla andra…

"Harry är din storebror, eller hur?", sa Ginny och försökte le, vilket fick Mary att må ännu dåligare. Nu försökte hon hitta något samtalsämne med knäppisen Black.

"Min bror Ron går i samma årskurs som Harry", sa Ginny snabbt.

"Jaha, jo, han nämnde någon Ron Weasley en gång…", mumlade Mary.

"LE!", ropade en röst bakom dem. Mary vände sig om och ryckte till. En ljusblixt for genom luften.

"VAD SYSSLAR DU MED?", skrek hon. Det blev tyst i Stora Salen. Mary kände hur hon kokade av ilska. Det var en pojke som hade tagit kort på henne.

"J-jag…", mumlade han.

"Stäng av blixten!", sa Mary irriterat. "Du höll på att…"

"Mary."

Mary såg sig omkring, vart hade den där rösten kommit ifrån?

"Mary, lugna ner dig, han menade inget illa."

Hon kollade bakom sig. Bakom henne stod Harry. Var han tvungen att lägga sig i hela tiden? Visst, han var hennes storebror, bla-bla. Men han fick henne framstå som en idiot.

Sedan så upptäckte Mary att det fortfarande var knäpptyst i hela salen, och att alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad glor ni på?", fräste hon.

"Ät din mat istället, lillasyster", sa Harry och småskrattade lite. Han klappade Mary på axeln, sedan så gick han och satte sig bredvid en brunhårig flicka som stirrade oavbrutet på hans lillasyster. Mary ville skrika åt henne att sluta stirra på henne så där, men då upptäckte hon att det fanns mat på bordet.

Korv, potatismos, soppa, oxfilé och annat oätligt fanns i stora fat på bordet (fast soppan fanns förstås i en skål). Mary hittade en skål med köttbullar och la alla på sin tallrik.

"Ey, vissa av oss andra kanske också vill ha!", sa en annan elev i anklagande ton.

"Ja, men då får ni skylla er själva", sa Mary. "Den som tar det först får det, så funkar världen."

Mary tyckte inte att hon hade sagt något dumt. Hemma, om det bara fanns en glass kvar, så fick ju den som tog den äta den. Självklart så brukade hennes yngre bror Peter alltid få den sista glassen, han gick ju och kollade i kylskåpet 24/7.


	2. Slog huvudet i en bordskant

"Din syster verkade inte så glad vid middagen", sa Hermione och log lite snett.

"Hon är lite annorlunda", förklarade Harry. "Vår mamma fick oss att gå i en mugglarskola innan vi började här, för hon tyckte att vi behövde lära oss lite om mugglare också. Och det gick inte så bra för Mary på hennes skola, sedan dess har hon varit lite konstig…"

"Aha", sa Hermione och stirrade ner i sin bok. "Vi ska läsa om spådomskonst nästa år, det låter som ett väldigt flummigt ämne om du frågar mig…"

Hermione märkte att Harry inte var intresserad, så hon tittade upp.

"Är du verkligen säker att du fick det där ärret när du slog i huvudet?", sa Hermione och rynkade pannan.

"För hundrade gången, ja", sa Harry. "Hermione, jag minns till och med händelsen. Jag var fyra år, flög runt på min kvast, och så såg jag mig inte för och slog huvudet i en bordskant."

"Det ser inte ut som ett sådant ärr, Harry", sa Hermione och slog igen sin bok. "Det ser mer ut som ett ärr som orsakats av en oförlåtlig förbannelse."

"Hermione", suckade Harry. "Jag lovar, jag är hundra procent säker på att någon av Du-vet-vems anhängare försökt kasta förbannelser på mig."

Det märktes att Hermione inte trodde på honom, men istället för att försöka protestera så nickade hon.

"Jag ska gå till biblioteket", sa hon snabbt.

"Nu?", sa Harry förvånat. "Klockan är ju…"

"God natt Harry", sa Hermione och lämnade Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Harry stod chockat kvar. Gå till biblioteket mitt i natten? Hermione tyckte om att läsa, det visste han om, men när klockan nästan var ett på natten… Han ryckte på axlarna och öppnade istället dörren som ledde till pojkarnas sovsal.


	3. Andra lektionen

Mary rusade in i klassrummet först av alla, hon var väldigt exalterad. Hon skulle lära sig att förvandla saker till andra saker!

Till hennes förvåning så satt en katt på katedern, där läraren brukade sitta. Katten stirrade på henne med sina läskiga, vaksamma ögon…

Mary tappade alla sina böcker i golvet. Kunde professor McGonagall också förvandla sig till ett djur, som pappa kunde?

"Du…", mumlade en nervös röst. Mary ryckte till, en kille hade tagit upp hennes böcker om förvandlingskonst från golvet. Mary stelnade till. Han hade blont hår och blågråa ögon. Hon hade inte sett honom förut, fast hon kunde se på hans klädnad att han också var från Gryffindor…

"Åh", sa Mary och tog emot sina böcker. "Tack."

Han svarade inte, utan gick och satte sig bredvid en brunhårig kille från Ravenclaw. Mary insåg att det bara fanns två platser kvar. En bredvid en svarthårig tjej från Ravenclaw, och den andra bredvid den rödhåriga tjejen… Just det, Ginny Weasley hette hon!

Mary satte sig bredvid Ginny. Ginny vände sig om och log mot henne.

"Jag och en tjej från Ravenclaw – Luna heter hon – tänkte plugga i biblioteket efter lektionen", viskade Ginny. "Vill du hänga med?"

Mary tänkte efter lite. Det verkade faktiskt som att Ginny ville bli vän med henne… och vem vet, läxorna de fick av professor McGonagall kanske skulle bli svåra.

"Eh… visst", mumlade Mary. Ginny såg glad ut. Mary försökte le, men det såg mest ut som en grimas. Hon vände sig istället för att kolla på katten, men den var borta. Istället så stod tanten McGonagall där. Mary såg att hon hade klätt sig i grönt, istället för rött, som hon hade haft igår.

"Så", sa professor McGonagall. "Nu…"

Hon hann inte avsluta meningen. Dörren öppnades och in stormade en person som Mary aldrig sett förut. Hon hade långt, brunt, fettigt hår och hade på sig en mörkblå, gammaldags klänning, och något som såg ut som en ljusblå halsduk runt om halsen. Hon hade runda glasögon med tjocka kanter på sig, vilket gav henne ett utseende som nästan påminde om en utomjording.

"Minerva!", flämtade hon. "Jag har sett…"

Professor McGonagall suckade. "Inte nu, Sibylla…"

Sibylla, som hon tydligen hette, vände sig om och tog tre steg åt Marys håll. Marys hjärta började slå snabbare. Sibylla var skräckinjagande.

"Du är i stor fara!", sa Sibylla och grep tag i Marys arm. Mary försökte kolla åt ett annat håll.

"Titta på mig!", sa Sibylla med hes röst. "Du kommer att…"

"SIBYLLA TRELAWNEY!"

Sibylla vände sig om.

"Förlåt, Minerva", mumlade hon. "Jag bara… jag såg…"

Hon avbröt sig mitt i meningen och lämnade klassrummet.

"Jag ber om ursäkt", sa professor McGonagall. "Miss Black, oroa dig inte, Sibylla är lärare i spådomskonst på skolan, det är inget ovanligt att något sånt här inträffar…"

Men Mary lyssnade inte. Hon nickade åt allt professor McGonagall sa, fast hon var rädd. Om den där kvinnan var lärare i spådomskonst, då betydde det ju att hon kunde se i framtiden. Och… Mary skulle vara i stor fara.

"Miss Weasley, kan du gå med miss Black till sjukhusflygeln?", frågade professor McGonagall. "Jag tror hon behöver lugna ner sig…"

Nej, nej! Hon kunde inte gå till sjukhusflygeln! Då skulle hon ju missa allt! Och läxorna…

"Jag ger dig läxorna efter lektionen", viskade Ginny. "Om du missar en viktig trollformel så berättar jag det för dig, okej?"

Mary nickade, men hon var besviken. Hon hade inte ens använt sin trollstav än! Det här var hennes andra lektion, den första lektionen hade varit trollkonsthistoria, vilket varit så tråkigt att inte ens Mary orkat lyssna.


	4. Kasta besvärjelser

"Vi fick inga läxor", sa Ginny. "Men jag tänkte att vi kunde prova lite trollformler i alla fall, vi har ju böcker…"

Mary bet sig i läppen. Hon, Ginny och en tjej som hette Luna satt i biblioteket med flera trolldomsböcker uppslagna. Mary la en av böckerna i knäet och läste om _Lacarnum inflamare, _som skulle frambesvärja en liten eld.

"Jag tror inte att bibliotekstanten skulle bli glad om vi satte eld på biblioteket", sa Ginny och småskrattade lite. "Vi ska nog börja med lite mer 'oskyldiga' trollformler…"

Luna viftade med trollstaven och sa med ljus och lite darrig röst: "_Lumos_."

Mary tittade upp från boken, och såg hur ett ljus tändes i spetsen på Lunas trollspö. Mary la boken på bordet och pekade med trollspöet på den. Hon kände sig lite nervös. Hon hade aldrig trollat förut. Visst så hade hon lekt med sin pappas trollstav som liten, och då råkat förstora en stackmyra tills den var lika stor som familjens katt (som dog för ett par år sedan). Men det kändes ändå inte som att hon hade använt en _riktig _trollformel, hon hade ju inte uttalat några ord eller så. Tänk om hon misslyckades med besvärjelsen och Ginny började skratta åt henne? Tänk om Ginny tyckte att det var så dåligt gjort av Mary att hon dumpade henne och gjorde narr av henne tillsammans med de från Slytherin?

Mary tog ett djupt andetag, sedan så viskade hon, så tyst att nästan bara hon själv kunde höra:

"_Engorgio_."

Boken om trollformler blev större. Den var lika stor som en mikrovågsugn när den slutade växa. Mary stirrade på den gigantiska boken, och sedan på sitt trollspö. Wow…

"Reducio", sa Ginny lugnt, och boken krympte till sin normala storlek. "Bra Mary!"

Marys fingertoppar blev varma. Känslan av att ha använt en trollformel var obeskrivlig. Hon ville kasta fler trollformler! Hon bläddrade runt i boken. Till slut så hittade hon en som förmodligen inte skulle tända eld på hela slottet.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Hon pekade med trollspöet på boken, sedan så pekade hon med trollspöet mot taket. Boken flög upp och slog i taket. Mary fnissade och fick boken att slå in i väggen ett par gånger.

"Madam Pince kommer inte att bli glad", sa Luna. Mary kollade inte på henne, men hon visste att Luna log, som för att säga: _vi har roligt, vem bryr sig vad bibliotekarien tycker_.

"Kolla vad jag hittade", sa Ginny och viftade med en tunn, svart bok. "Den låg i en av våra böcker."

"Det är säkert någons gamla dagbok", sa Mary och ryckte på axlarna. Fast innerst inne så var hon nyfiken på vad det stod i boken.

Ginny öppnade boken och bläddrade runt i den. Hon suckade.

"Den är tom", sa hon. "Vill du ha den, Mary?"

"Nej tack", sa Mary. "Lägg bara tillbaka den i boken, så kan någon annan som gillar att skriva dagbok ta den."


	5. Slytherinvänner?

"Vad hade vi för läxa i trolldryckskonst?", frågade Harry Neville och drack lite pumpasaft.

"Man skulle läsa på det som stod på pappret", sa Neville. "Du fick väl pappret?"

"Nej, jag missade den lektionen", sa Harry och såg lite ledsen ut. "Jag pratade med professor Lupin."

"I fyrtio minuter?", sa Neville förvånat.

"Ja, han ska lära mig en patronusbesvärjelse", berättade Harry. "Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför det bara var _jag _som svimmade när dementorn kom in..."

"Jag hatar dem", sa Neville och rös när han tänkte på dementorerna. "Kan de inte bara fånga in Severus Snape så slipper vi dem..."

"Harry!", ropade Hermione och gick med snabba steg mot honom. "Jag hittade en bok i biblioteket som du borde kolla i!"

Hon satte sig bredvid Harry och la en bok på bordet. Harry kollade på omslaget. Boken var svart med ett rött streck över sig, och titeln stod med grå text.

"Jag tänker inte läsa _Ärr Som Orsakats Av Oförlåtliga Förbannelser_", sa Harry och sköt boken ifrån sig. "Nu får du väl ge dig Hermione..."

"Harry!", sa Hermione frustrerat. "Ditt ärr ser ut som att du fick det igår! Jag lovar, det kommer från en oförlåtlig förbannelse. Det står i boken att om en dödsförbannelse misslyckas så blir det ofta ett blixtformat ärr kvar, och ditt ärr ser ut som en blixt!"

"Hade jag blivit träffad av en dödsförbannelse hade jag varit död, Hermione", sa Harry. "Kan du sluta med det här nu?"

Hermione öppnade munnen för att protestera, men tystnade när hon såg att Neville lekte med sin Minnsallt.

"Neville", sa Hermione. "Låt Harry hålla i den..."

Neville såg förvirrad ut, men gav Harry minnsallten. Den blev genast röd.

"Jag har säkert bara glömt att träna på en trollformel som professor McGonagall gett oss", sa Harry och gav tillbaka minnsallten till Neville. "Hermione, snälla, nu pratar vi om något annat..."

Hermione blev irriterad, kunde han inte se att alla bevis pekade på att det inte var ett vanligt ärr? Men hon bestämde sig för att inte bråka mer om det, hon skulle bara bli tvungen att vänta tills han insåg själv att hon hade rätt...

"Black", sa en röst. Harry vände sig om och såg att en pojke stod bakom honom. Han hade platt, svart hår och Slytherinklädnad. Han var längre än Harry, men i utseendet kunde han se att killen var lika gammal som han själv.

"Manson", sa Hermione och nickade åt pojkens håll. Hon vände sig till Harry: "Han går i vår årskurs, han gick på en annan trollkarlsskola förut", förklarade hon. Harry undrade hur hon visste det. Manson gick i Slytherin, och sedan när hade Hermione blivit kompis med dem?

Harry kollade på pojken, vars efternamn var Manson.

"Ville du säga något särskilt?", frågade Harry.

"Vad heter din syster?", frågade Manson. Harry stirrade förvånat på honom.

"Mary", svarade han. "Varför undrade du?"

"Ingen särskild anledning", sa Manson snabbt. Han vände sig om och gick iväg till Slytherinbordet, och satte sig bredvid Crabbe.

"Det där var konstigt", mumlade Harry och åt en bit kyckling.

"Så konstigt är det väl inte", sa Hermione. Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Kom igen!", suckade Hermione. "Märkte du inte?"

"Märkte vadå?", frågade Harry.

Hermione skakade på huvudet, ställde sig upp, och gick därifrån.

"Vad är det jag skulle märka?", frågade Harry Neville.

"Ingen aning", sa Neville. "Vi har örtlära om fem minuter."


	6. Jag behöver ingen hjälp

_Tack för era reviews :) Jag är ny på den här hemsidan så jag vet inte om man kan svara på dem eller så... :P Så jag skriver här. I alla fall, ett tips: när jag postar ett nytt kapitel, kolla om jag har ändrat någonting i det förra. Det kan vara så att jag kommit på en ny idé och därför ändrat någon mening, en karaktärs hårfärg eller ålder, kanske ett namn t.o.m, etc. _

"Du tror verkligen att du är så smart, eller hur Black?", väste den blonda pojken.

"Lämna henne ifred, Malfoy!", sa Ginny och pekade med sitt trollspö på hans haka. Mary förstod inte varför den blonda pojken hatade henne så mycket. Harry hade nämnt att han blivit hatad av många i elevhemmet Slytherin, men hon hade aldrig trott att det skulle vara så allvarligt som nu.

"Ginny, vi borde gå...", mumlade Mary. Hon hade lärt sig i sin mugglarskola att om man försökte slåss tillbaka så brukade det inte sluta bra.

"Black är verkligen en mesig familj", skrattade Malfoy. Hans... vakter, vore kanske rätta ordet, skrattade med honom. "Familjen Black brukade vara ett fint trollkarlssläkte, tills din blodförrädare till pappa gifte sig med den där smutsskallen..."

Fast, i och för sig så brukade det inte sluta bra om man ignorerade dem heller. Mary tog fram sitt trollspö, hon hade sett fram emot att prova några nya förhäxningar.

"Så du tänker duellera mot mig, Black?", sa Malfoy och hånflinade. "Man mot man..." Hans vakter skrattade.

"Varför inte?", skrattade Mary. "Är du rädd, Malfoy?"

Marys röst darrade lite, men hon försökte låta stark. Han kunde inte få veta att hon var rädd.

"Det här kommer bli _för_ lätt", sa Malfoy och drog fram sin trollstav.

"Mary, gör det inte", viskade Ginny.

"Draco, gör det inte", sa en svarthårig Slytherinpojke.

"Du bestämmer inte vad jag gör och inte gör, Manson!", sa Draco ilsket.

"Ginny, jag måste få tyst på honom", svarade Mary henne.

_"Furnunculus!"_

En av Malfoys små - eh, stora - vakter skrek till.

"Förlåt Goyle, men det var inte mitt fel", sa Manson. "Hade inte din lilla vän aktat sig för min trollformel så hade du inte blivit skadad. Gå iväg till sjukhusflygeln nu."

Goyle - som hade fått stora bölder över hela kroppen - följde hans råd och sprang iväg. Malfoy såg arg ut.

"Vad fan gör du?" frågade Malfoy Manson.

"Duellera inte mot Black", sa Manson kort.

"Vad är det med dig? Gillar du smutsskallen eller?", väste Malfoy.

"Självklart inte", sa Manson. "Jag skulle aldrig sjunka så lågt. Men professor McGonagall är inne i det där klassrummet, och jag vill inte förlora några poäng på grund av _henne_."

Det kändes lite som ett knytnävsslag. Mary hade nästan trott att Manson varit schysst.

_"Obscuro."_

En ögonbindel sattes för Mansons ögon. Han skrek i ilska: _"MALFOY DIN IDIOT!"_

"Så där ja", sa Malfoy och log. "Ska vi duellera nu, Black? Eller har du fegat ur nu när du sett att jag kan fler trollformler än dig?"

"Fler trollformler?", skrattade Mary. "Inte ens i närheten..."

"Mary, jag tänker inte låta dig göra det", sa Ginny.

"Ginny, jag är ledsen, men det här är mellan mig och Malfoy", sa Mary. "_Obscuro."_

"Åh, KOM IGEN!", sa Ginny när en ögonbindel las om hennes ögon.

_"Petrificus Totalus."_

Crabbe föll till marken, stel som en pinne.

"Nu finns det ingen som kan hjälpa dig", skrattade Mary.

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp", mumlade Malfoy.

Det blev tyst. Sen så insåg båda samtidigt vad de måste göra.

_"TARANTALLEGRA!"_

_"LEVICORPUS!"_


	7. Tidsmaskin

Mary lyckades akta sig för Malfoys förhäxning, och hennes träffade Crabbe (den hade självklart ingen effekt eftersom att han låg helt stilla på marken efter att hon kastat Petrificus Totalus.)

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" skrek Mary, och Malfoys trollstav flög tvärs över rummet och träffade prefekten Percy i huvudet.

"Vad håller ni på med?", frågade han ilsket. "Jag är faktiskt prefekt..."

Malfoy sprang för att hämta sin trollstav, Mary försökte komma på namnet på locka till sig-besvärjelsen men hennes hjärna stod stilla...

Malfoy tog tag i sin trollstav och skrek: "_SILENCIO_!"

Mary hade inte hört talas om den förhäxningen förut, men hon misstänkte vad den var... Hennes pappa hade ju pratat om icke-verbala besvärjelser. Om hon tänkte en trollformel och viftade med trollstaven, kanske skulle det fungera då...

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!", sa Malfoy med mörk röst. Marys hjärta stannade. Han lyfte en liten staty med en husalf på, som kom flygandes mot henne... Slogs han för att döda nu?

_Reducto_, tänkte Mary. _Reducto, Reducto..._

Tredje gången så funkade det, och statyn sprängdes framför hennes ögon.

"_NU RÄCKER DET_!", skrek Percy Weasley. Han ställde sig bredvid Mary och skrek: "_PROTEGO_!"

"Femton poäng från Slytherin och Gryffindor!", skrek Percy Weasley. Malfoy blev blek.

Percy pekade med sin trollstav så att Ginny, Manson (vad heter han i förnamn, undrade Mary) och Crabbe befriades från besvärjelserna.  
Dörren öppnades och professor McGonagall kom in i rummet. Det här var inte bra...

"Black förhäxade mig, professorn!", skrek Malfoy och pekade på Mary. Professor McGonagalls ögon blev stora.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att miss Black hade en så mörk röst", sa professor McGonagall. "Mr Malfoy, jag hörde att ni duellerade. Jag tar bort fem poäng till från ditt elevhem för lögner."

Hon vände sig till Mary. Det stack till i Marys mage. Det här kunde inte vara något bra...

"Det är imponerande att en förstaårselev kan så många förhäxningar", sa professor McGonagall.

Det blev tyst. Mary gapade, _det där var jag inte beredd på_...

"Men", sa professor McGonagall. "Trots allt så hade ni en duell i korridoren, vilket inte är tillåtet. Jag förstår att Mr Weasley redan tagit bort poäng, men jag vill ge er fem poängs avdrag till, så att ni förstår allvaret i det här."

Mary ville nästan börja gråta. Tjugo poäng hade gått ifrån Gryffindor. Ginny måste hata henne...

"Miss Black", sa professor McGonagall. "Kan jag få tala med er i enrum?"

Mary vågade inte se Ginny i ögonen. Hon följde efter professor McGonagall, in i klassrummet där de haft förvandlingskonst. Minnet av professor Trelawney som förutsåg att Mary skulle vara i dödlig fara kom tillbaka till henne... Hon rös.

Till hennes förvåning så tog professor McGonagall fram ett timglas i en kedja. Det såg ut som ett väldigt konstigt halsband.

"Kommer jag att bli utkastad från Hogwarts när sanden i timglaset runnit åt andra hållet?", frågade Mary nyfiket. En gullig kommentar kanske skulle få professor McGonagall på lite bättre humör.

Professor McGonagall log lite. Det hade funkat!

"Det här, miss Black, är en tidvändare", sa hon. "Vrid timglaset i samma antal varv som antal timmar du vill resa tillbaka i tiden."

Marys ögon blev stora. _VAAAAAAAAAAA?_

"Jag vill att du ska ta fler lektioner", förklarade professor McGonagall. "Det är _imponerande _att du kunde alla de där förhäxningarna, miss Black."

Mary var mållös. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

"Bara två lektioner till", tillade professor McGonagall. "Tillsammans med andraårseleverna, möjligtvis tredjeårseleverna..."

"Okej, jag förstår att jag är duktig, men vi ska inte sätta ribban för högt nu", sa Mary och log.

"Nu så får du välja själv", sa professor McGonagall. "Försvar mot svartkonster ska du helt klart ha. Men jag undrar om du ska ha trollformellära eller förvandlingskonst."

"Förvandlingskonst", sa Mary snabbt. Om hon valde trollformellära så skulle McGonagall bli besviken över att hon inte valt hennes ämne. Hon hade lärt sig när hon gick i mugglarskola att det alltid var bra att fjäska för läraren, eller se till att dennes humör var glatt. Hennes pappa, som berättat många gånger om alla galna saker han gjort på Hogwarts, skulle bli besviken om han visste att Mary försökte fjäska för lärarna... hon log lite.

"Bra", sa professor McGonagall. "Jag ska ge dig andraårselevernas schema så att du ska se när du ska använda tidvändaren. Och föressten, miss Black, använd _inte _tidvändaren till något annat än dina lektioner! Om jag får reda på att du har använt den till något annat, så tar jag tillbaka den."

Mary nickade, och kollade på tidvändaren som nu låg i hennes hand. Wow... professorn hade gett henne en _tidsmaskin_. Mary drömde om alla saker hon skulle kunna gå tillbaka i tiden och göra. Om Peter skulle ta den sista glassen igen, så skulle hon kunna gå tillbaka i tiden och ta den innan han gjorde det...

"_Miss Black_."

Mary vaknade till, och såg att professor McGonagall stod framför henne och höll i ett papper. Åh, schemat!

"Tack professorn", sa hon lugnt och tog emot sitt schema. Mary kände plötsligt en klump i magen, nu skulle hon bli tvungen att be om ursäkt till Ginny för att hon duellerat mot Malfoy och därmed tagit av massor av Gryffindors poäng...

"Herregud Mary!", skrattade Ginny. "Det gör inget förstår du väl! Jag är bara glad att han inte lyckades kasta någon läskig förhäxning över dig!"

Mary stirrade ner på sina fötter. Hon skämdes. Det klart att Ginny inte skulle bry sig... Mary kände sig som en idiot för att hon ens tänkt något sånt.

"Vi har trolldryckskonst nu", sa Ginny. "Jag har hört att läraren – professor Quirrell – har gömt massor av vitlök i sin turban för att inte bli attackerad av vampyrer."

Mary skrattade. Hon hade sett Quirrell för två dagar sedan, hans röst darrade och han såg ut som att han var rädd att någon skulle attackera honom.

"Harry!", sa Hermione. "Din syster duellerade mot Malfoy!"

"VA?", skrek Harry. "Varför?"

"Han var väl elak som vanligt", sa Hermione och ryckte på axlarna. "Hon och Malfoy fick tjugo poängs avdrag för att de duellerat, det är ju emot reglerna..."

"Nu räcker det", sa Harry. Han började gå mot Slytherins bord.

"Harry!", flämtade Hermione.

"Hermione, kommer du inte ihåg vad som hände igår?", frågade Harry. "Han kastade en tortyrbesvärjelse på dig för att han tyckte att du stod i vägen för honom! Det räcker nu, han kan inte attackera min bästa vän och min syster och tro att det är okej..."

Hermione gapade. "Är jag din bästa vän?"

Harry svarade inte, utan gick förbi henne.

Han ställde sig bakom Malfoy och knackade honom på axeln.

"Åh, ska du förhäxa mig Black?", frågade Malfoy och skrattade. "Du vågar säkert inte, med alla lärare i det här rummet..." Crabbe och Goyle skrattade med honom.

Då knöt Harry näven och slog Malfoy i ansiktet.

"HARRY!", skrek Hermione och sprang fram till honom. Malfoy ställde sig upp – blod började rinna från hans näsa – och slog tillbaka. Harry kände blodsmak i munnen. När han tänkte sparka Malfoy så skrek en röst:

"MEN VAD I... MR BLACK!"

Professor McGonagall kom fram till dem.

"Mr Black", sa hon med anklagande röst. "Vad håller du på med?"

"Han förhäxade Hermione igår och attackerade min syster idag!", sa Harry ilsket. "Professorn, du kan inte bara dra av några poäng från hans elevhem och tro att det är allt som krävs för att..."

Professor McGonagall suckade. Harry kände ilskan bubbla upp inom honom.

"Du ska få prata med professor Dumbledore", sa hon lugnt. "Det är inte du som bestämmer vilka straff mina elever får, mr Black. Om du hade velat att mr Malfoy skulle få ett hårdare straff så borde du ha tagit upp det med mig istället för att slå honom i ansiktet. Jag drar av fem poäng från Gryffindor för våld."

Sedan så följde Harry efter henne ut ur stora salen.

Harry visste att det varit dumt att slå Malfoy, men han tyckte ändå att Malfoy borde ha fått mer än lite poängavdrag från sitt elevhem. Det var ju väldigt allvarligt att kasta förbannelser över andra.

Sedan så var professor McGonagall och Harry framför stenfiguren.


	8. Min storebror

"…och då sa professor Dumbledore att jag kunde åka hem till mina föräldrar en vecka", avslutade Harry sin berättelse med. Lily och Sirius stirrade på honom, osäkra hur de skulle reagera.

"Det var inte bra att du slog en annan pojke, Harry!", sa Lily strängt.

"Men det var bra att du hämnades, killen kan ju inte gå omkring och förhäxa tjejer ostraffat… (Lily gav Sirius en mördande blick.) Älskling, jag tänker inte skälla ut honom när han gör något bra."

Harry skrattade åt sin pappas kommentar.

"Det är så konstigt", tillade Harry. "Det är en ny som har börjat i vår årskurs, Edward Manson, han gick på Beauxbatons förut…"

"Den franska skolan?", frågade Lily. "Då är han säkert en väldigt trevlig pojke."

"Jag vet inte mamma", sa Harry. "Han hamnade i Slytherin."

Lily såg nästan arg ut.

"Harry, bara för att ett barn hamnar i Slytherin så betyder det inte att det barnet kommer att bli en ny Voldemort…"

Sirius himlade med ögonen. Lily såg det och armbågade honom.

"Bara för att du var vän med…"

Sirius tystnade och kollade på Harry.

"Var vän med vem då?", frågade en mörk röst. Harrys lillebror Peter hade kommit in i rummet, och i handen så hade han massor av Pokémonkort. "Vem då, vem då?"

Lily suckade. "Ingen, Peter."

"Vadå?", sa Peter. "Säg dåå! Vem var det du var vän med? Vem var det, vem var det?"

"Sirius, spela trollkarlsschack med honom eller något", suckade Lily.

"Vem var det?", frågade Peter. Han spottade ut orden, som om han krävde att få veta vem det var. "Vem var det du var kompis med mammaa? Vem var det, vem var det?"

"Peter, vi spelar lite trollkarlschack istället för att störa mamma", sa Sirius och gick iväg med sin son. Harry tyckte att han hörde Peter viska: "vem var det pappa?", när de gick ut ur rummet.

När Mary gick in i trolldryckskonstklassrummet så hade Ginny satt sig bredvid Luna Lovegood. Så istället så satte sig Mary bredvid den blonda pojken som hjälpt henne plocka ihop sina böcker när hon tappade dem för ett par dagar sedan. Han vände sig om. Hans stora, blågråa ögon stirrade in i hennes mörkbruna.

Han räckte fram handen som för att hälsa på henne. "Martin Bell."

_Då måste han vara Katie Bells lillebror._ Mary skakade hans hand. Den var väldigt varm. "Mary Black", sa hon och log. _Fan, varför ler jag_, tänkte Mary.

Professor Quirrell gick inte in i klassrummet – han _uppenbarade_ sig. Det var som att han transfererat sig, vilket var omöjligt på Hogwarts.

"T-trolldryckskonst", sa professor Quirrell och gick runt i klassrummet. Om hans röst inte varit så darrig så hade det nog gjort större intryck.

"Ni h-har exakt s-sextio sekunder på er att g-göra ett polyjuice-elixir!", nästan skrek professorn med bestämd röst. Alla slog upp sina trolldycksböcker och hittade trolldrycken. Sen så sprang alla i klassen fram till skåpet med alla trolldrycksingredienser och trängdes för att hitta den rätta.

Quirrell skrattade ett ondskefullt skratt.

"Ni k-kan gå t-tillbaka till era p-platser", sa han och log. "Ni f-förstår, om ni någon ska kunna bli b-bra på t-trolldryckskonst eller n-något annat här i l-livet, så m-måste ni lära er att vara r-realistiska."

Mary – den enda som insett att tillreda ett polyjuice-elixir på sextio sekunder var omöjligt (Martin verkade också ha fattat det eftersom att han också satt kvar) – lyssnade ivrigt.

"Det är helt omöjligt att t-tillreda ett polyjuice-elixir på sextio s-sekunder!", sa professor Quirrell och slog ut armarna som om han nyss skrikit: _"INGA FLER LÄXOR DEN HÄR TERMINEN!"_

"N-nu", sa professor Quirrell. "Så v-vill jag att ni s-slår upp s-sidan t-trettiosju i boken!"

"Det där var en konstig lektion", sa Martin så fort som professor Quirrell sagt _s-slut f-för idag!_

"Skoja inte", sa Mary. Hon var förvånad över hur… vanligt, det kändes, att prata med Martin. Inte lika spänt och oroligt som när hon frågade någon annan någonting.

De gick tyst upp till Gryffindortornet tillsammans. Mary undrade vart Ginny hade tagit vägen.

"Är du släkt med Katie Bell?", frågade Mary istället.

"Det är min kusin", svarade Martin. "Och då är du släkt med Harry Black…?"

"Min storebror", förklarade Mary.

"Var det han som gav Draco Malfoy en käftsmäll?", frågade Martin.

"Japp", sa Mary och log lite. Hennes bror var lite överbeskyddande, han ville undvika det som hänt på mugglarskolan.

"Awesome!", ropade Martin. Mary log.

De stannade utanför Den Tjocka Damens porträtt. Martin vände sig och såg Mary i ögonen. Hans ansikte var bara några centimeter från hennes nu. Mary kände sig nervös, men hon var osäker på varför.

"Kan du lösenordet?", frågade Martin.

"Pumpasaft", sa Mary, med blicken fäst på Martins ögon.

"Helt rätt", muttrade Den tjocka damen, vilket fick Mary att vakna till liv igen.

_Jag skrev "awesome" istället för "jättebra" eftersom att det bara lät helt fel när jag försökte skriva något på svenska… :P_

_Tack för era reviews, om ni hittar något fel i min fic (. Sirius kan inte förvandla sig till en padda!) säg då gärna till. :D_


	9. Edward Manson, quidditch och rasism

_Lite förord från Oskaaer:_

_Okej, jag kommer inte att behålla titeln "Mary Black på Hogwarts" eftersom att det här är den första "boken". Jag vill inte döpa den till "Mary Black och De vises sten" av två anledningar. För det första så vill jag inte stjäla Rowlings titel, och för det andra så handlar inte den här fan-ficen så mycket om De vises sten, vilket ni kanske förstår när ni läser det här kapitlet. Den cirkulerar mer runt Voldemort och Quirrell än runt stenen. Så jag funderar på vad jag ska döpa om den till. Jag funderar på: "Mary Black och Quirrells turban", och "Mary Black och Mannen med Två Ansikten" men ingen av dem låter riktigt bra. Om någon har något förslag, säg gärna till!  
Och föressten – ni kommer nog att märka i det här kapitlet att Edward inte tänker riktigt som en tolvåring._

Edward Manson såg när Mary gick upp för trappan mot sjunde våningen tillsammans med den blonde pojken. Hon kunde inte slita ögonen ifrån honom, det irriterade Edward. Men han visste inte helt säkert varför.

Hon var inte renblodig, Marys mor hade varit mugglarfödd. Och han var bara tolv år, han skulle inte börja tycka om flickor nu. Och han skulle _verkligen inte_ tycka om flickor som var släkt med _mugglare_.

Men, även om han ville neka till det, så var flickan vacker. Hon hade långt, mörkt hår, och hennes ögon var gröna som… grodor, kanske. Så fort hon blev osäker på någonting som en annan elev eller lärare frågade så började hon granska sina naglar. Och när någon nämnde ordet _smutsskalle _så började hon blinka hysteriskt.

Han hade också märkt att hon alltid var osäker vart hon skulle sitta på lektionerna. Hon satt ofta bredvid blodförrädaren Ginny Weasley, vilket störde honom. Om Mary inte hade varit i Gryffindor, om hennes blod varit rent… Så många _om_.

Plötsligt så lade Edward märke till att han var på fjärde våningen.

Han hörde ett konstigt, väsande ljud från ett av klassrummen. Det påminde om en orm. Edward kunde inte hjälpa sin nyfikenhet, så han smög fram till dörren. Den var bara lite öppen, och han kikade genom öppningen.

Professor Quirrell stod i klassrummet. Bakom sig hade han en spegel. Han stirrade upp i taket, som om han pratade med… en taklampa, möjligtvis.

"H-herre", sa han med darrig röst.

"_Ta bort turbanen, Quirrell, så att jag kan se mitt ansikte_."

Edward rös när han hörde den ormliknande rösten tala. Han var orolig för vad som skulle finnas i Quirrells turban…

Då såg Edward något som skulle ge honom mardrömmar i flera år framöver.

Quirrells turban föll till marken, och i spegeln kunde Edward se ett ansikte. Så fult och så äckligt bekant.

Lord Voldemorts ansikte.

Edward kunde inte hjälpa det. Till skillnad mot andra i Slytherin så hade han aldrig sett upp till Mörkrets herre. Edward hade däremot andra egenskaper som passade perfekt in på en person i Slytherin. Han tyckte att jämställdhet (särskilt tanken att "mugglarfödda är lika mycket värda som trollkarlar med rent blod") var dumheter. Och Edward var också smart, och visste hur han skulle manipulera människor. Men han hade aldrig tyckt att det var okej att _döda_. Inte ens en insekt kunde Edward döda. Det faktumet hade även förvirrat Sorteringshatten, och den hade börjat fundera på att placera honom i Ravenclaw istället.

Men till slut så hamnade han i Slytherin. Det Voldemort-dyrkande elevhemmet.

Men Edward såg inte upp till Lord Voldemort – han fruktade honom. Och det var just därför – när han såg Voldemorts ansikte bakom professorns huvud – som han skrek. Ett riktigt tjejigt skrik dessutom.

Quirrell/Voldemort vände sig om och såg att Edward stod utanför dörren. Det var då Edward började inse vad som faktiskt hände.

_Lord Voldemort stod framför honom_.

Då gjorde Edward det självklara – han sprang.

"_DÖDA HONOM_!", väste den ormliknande rösten – som uppenbarligen tillhörde Voldemort själv.

Det var tur att Edward lärt sig att springa snabbt. Han sprang ut ur korridoren, och bokstavligen flög nerför trappan.

Han trampade snett.

Edward föll ner, det gjorde ont i hela kroppen när han rullade ner de sista trappstegen. Han skrek i smärta. Han tittade upp och såg att Quirrell/Voldemort stod en våning ovanför honom. Edward fick panik och sprang in i korridoren på tredje våningen – _vart hade alla eleverna tagit vägen?_ – och tänkte gå in genom den första dörren han såg.

Men – den dörren var låst.

"_Alohomora_", viskade han och pekade med trollstaven på dörren, sen så sprang han snabbt in i rummet och stängde dörren.

Så… Edward försökte lugna ner sig. Nu var han säker…

Det trodde han i alla fall, tills ett hundskall bekräftade motsatsen.

[Marys POV]

"Så", Mary ställde sig med armarna i kors. "Du förväntar dig, att jag ska tro på att du nyss blev jagad av Voldemort – som sitter i bakhuvudet på professor Quirrell – och du gömde dig i en förbjuden korridor, där du mötte en trehövdad hund?"

Manson blev lite röd i ansiktet.

"Det är nog lite svårt att tro på", sa han. "Men jag lovar dig… Mary, det är sant."

"Du blev jagad av en galen mördare och en trehövdad hund", sa Mary. "Och du är fortfarande vid liv och har inte ett enda sår. Och så förväntar du dig att jag ska gå på dina lögner? Även om du är en rasistisk skitstövel så trodde jag att du var lite smartare än så."

"Jag sysslar inte med rasism!", sa Manson ilsket. "Jag har inget emot svarta människor!"

"Jag menade rasism av mugglarfödda", förklarade Mary. "Och folk med 'orent blod'."

Det blev en paus. Till slut så sa Manson:

"Det om blod kan vi diskutera en annan gång. Men nu går vi tillbaka till ämnet. Professor Quirrell har ett ansikte bakom huvudet, Lord Voldemorts. Och i den förbjudna korridoren finns en hund med tre huvuden, som står på en fallucka."

"Jag tror fortfarande inte på dig", sa Mary. "För du har inget sätt att bevisa det… Men vi pratar inte om det nu. Har vi flyglektion imorgon?"

"Ja", sa Manson. "Föressten, har jag nämnt mitt förnamn?"

"Faktiskt inte", sa Mary och skrattade lite.

"Edward Manson", sa Manson – Edward – och skakade Marys hand. Mary rodnade lite, det kändes konstigt att skaka hand med någon hon redan kände. (Eller, kände och kände, men de hade haft mer än ett samtal.)

Det blev en paus. Mary märkte att Edward inte släppte henne med blicken. Det skrämde henne lite.

"Var din far vän med James Potter?", frågade Edward plötsligt. Mary rynkade pannan och tänkte efter. Ja, hennes pappa hade nämnt många gånger att han hade haft tre vänner. Peter Pettigrew – som blev dödad av Voldemort. Remus Lupin – som var Marys lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Och James Potter – som också blev dödad av Voldemort. Hennes pappa betedde sig alltid konstigt när han nämnde James Potter. Han kastade alltid en blick på Harry, som om han förväntade sig att hennes storebror skulle ställa sig upp och börja dansa.

"Ja", svarade Mary. "Jag tror att de var bästa vänner, till och med."

Edward såg fundersam ut. Mary såg på honom att han visste något hon inte gjorde.

"Var inte din mor gift med James Potter?", frågade Edward.

"Ja, det var hon", sa Mary. "Eller, jag vet inte om de var gifta, men de har i alla fall varit tillsammans. Sen när han dog så gifte hon sig med min pappa. Det är allt jag vet."

Edward såg förvirrad ut. Mary fick ännu en gång känslan av att han visste någonting som hon inte visste.

"Varför frågar du så konstiga saker?", frågade hon.

"Åh, min far gick på Hogwarts med dem", sa Edward. "Inte min biologiske far", tillade han.

"Är du adopterad?", frågade Mary.

"Jag har bott hos tre familjer", berättade Edward. "Den första familjen är den jag föddes hos. Jag minns inte mycket därifrån. Sedan så…"

Han tog en paus och såg plötsligt fundersam ut.

"Jag togs ifrån dem", sa Edward. "Det var ingen bra familj förstår du. Och så fick jag bo hos Severus Snape."

Mary gapade.

"Dödsätaren som rymde från Azkaban?", sa hon chockat.

"Jag bodde bara där ett par månader", sa Edward lugnt. "Sen så togs jag ifrån honom, och nu bor jag med mina föräldrar."

"Vad heter de?", frågade Mary. Hon var inte intresserad av deras namn egentligen, men ville hålla igång samtalet.

"Marilyn och Charles", svarade Edward.

Det blev tyst igen.

"Hm", sa Mary. "Jag ska gå till Gryffindortornet nu."

"Varför?", frågade Edward och grep tag i hennes arm. Mary stirrade på Edward. Var han sjuk i huvudet?

"För att jag ska sova", sa hon och slet sig ur hans grepp. Edward log.

"God natt då, miss Black", sa han och nickade åt hennes håll. Mary skrattade.

"Sluta leka gentleman", sa hon. "Jag känner mig bara idiotisk. Och snälla, kalla mig Mary."

"Det ska jag… Mary", sa Edward.

[Angelinas POV]

"Följer du med, George?", frågade hon.

"Självklart", sa George. Sedan så tillade han: "Vart ska vi?" Angelina log.

"Jag och Fred tänkte kolla på förstaårseleverna när de flyger", förklarade Angelina. "Tänk om vi hittar en framtida sökare till quidditchlaget."

"Kan ju inte skada", sa George. "Forge, har du spolat ner vår läxa i trolldryckskonst?", frågade han.

"Ledsen Gred", svarade Fred. "Han hade kastat någon förtrollning över den." George svor.

Sedan så stannade alla tre när de var framme. Det var Gryffindor och Ravenclaw som hade flyglektion ihop.

Angelina såg att en kille från Gryffindor flög otroligt bra. Katie Bells kusin Martin. Han skulle nog bli bra som vaktare.

"Wow", sa Fred. "Kolla på Harry Blacks lillasyster."

Angelina såg sig omkring, och hon behövde inte leta länge. En tjej med långt, svart hår åkte omkring. Hon dök, sen flög hon uppåt igen.

"Hon ska bli sökare!", sa Angelina bestämt. Hon kände på sig att Fred och George stirrade på henne. Black stannade i luften och vinkade åt deras håll.

"Ginny har nog berättat om oss", sa George och vinkade tillbaka.

"Slytherin har fått en ny sökare", berättade George.

"En andraårselev som köpt in sig i laget, antar jag?", sa Angelina. Det var egentligen ingen fråga.

"Ungefär", sa George.

"Han köpte sig in", sa Fred.

"Hans pappa erbjöd dem alla varsin Nimbus 2000", sa George.

"Pojken Malfoy", förklarade Fred.

"Men", sa George.

"Sen kom en annan från Slytherin", sa Fred.

"Och erbjöd dem alla varsin Nimbus 2001", sa George.

"Slytherin tänkte affärsmässigt", sa Fred.

"Så de accepterade Edward Manson", sa George.

"Och nu är han deras nya sökare", sa Fred.

Angelina blev snurrig i huvudet.

"Edward Manson", sa hon. "Som sökare för Slytherin? Inget bra val. Han är mer byggd som jagare eller slagman."

"Inte slagman", sa George.

"Kanske vaktare", sa Fred.

"Vem ska vara vår sökare i år?", frågade Angelina.

"Harry", sa George. "Han ville hellre vara jagare, men det gick ju inte, så han gick med på att vara sökare."

"Det är bra", sa Angelina. "Han har en Nimbus 2000 har jag hört."

"Det har han", sa George och log. "Jag tror att vi faktiskt kan vinna i år. Han är väldigt bra på att flyga."

"Oja", sa Angelina. "Kommer du ihåg förra året? Om han fortfarande hade flugit runt när McGonagall kommit så hade han säkert fått gå med i vårt quidditchlag trots att han gick i första årskurs."


	10. Bättre sent än aldrig

Harry satte sig ner. Peter var uppe i sitt rum och lekte med lego. Hans föräldrar satt framför honom och såg allvarliga ut.

"Harry", sa hans mamma. "Vi vill berätta sanningen för dig nu, det är bättre att du hör det från oss än från… någon annan."

"Okej", sa Harry lugnt. "Vad för sanning?"

Det blev en paus. Hans pappa tog ett djupt andetag.

"Du vet att din mamma var gift med James Potter?", sa han. Harry nickade.

"Du är James Potters son", sa hans pappa lugnt.

Tystnad. Harry såg på sin pappa, sedan vände han blicken till sin mamma.

"Tja", sa Harry. "Det gör ju inte så mycket skillnad, eller hur? Min riktiga pappa är ju död nu, och jag har haft Sirius som pappa i tolv år… eller, hur många år var jag när James dog?"

Hans mamma, Lily, var förvånad över att Harry inte var i chock eller började slå sönder saker.

"Du var ett år", sa hon.

"Då har Sirius varit min pappa i elva år", sa Harry. "Jag är ledsen att jag aldrig lärde känna min riktiga pappa, men det finns inte mycket att göra åt det nu."

Sirius nickade. "Lily, vill du fortsätta?", frågade han. "Eller blir det för svårt…?"

"Jag måste", sa Lily. "Harry, när din pappa dog så var jag på Peter Pettigrews begravning. Han… Voldemort, kom till vårt hus. Han dödade din pappa. Jag kom hem och hörde från övervåningen att en obehaglig röst uttalade dödsförbannelsen…"

Tårar började rinna nedför hennes kinder.

"Men han kunde inte döda dig", viskade hon.

Det blev en paus.

"Så Hermione hade rätt", sa Harry. "Jag fick ärret från dödsförbannelsen Voldemort kastade över mig?" Det var ingen fråga, för han visste svaret. Sirius nickade.

"Okej", sa Harry. Sedan så ställde han sig upp och kramade sin pappa, och sen sin mamma.

"Jag älskar er", sa han. Hans mamma snyftade lite.

"Harry", sa hon. "Jag är ledsen att vi inte berättade tidigare…"

"Det är okej", sa Harry och försökte le. "Bättre sent än aldrig."

Sedan så gick han ut ur köket. Han måste hitta familjens husalf, Krake. Han städade Harrys rum några dagar efter att han åkt till Hogwarts, och nu hittade Harry inte sin favoritbok om Quidditch.


	11. Hermione

"Varför är en _förstaårselev_ i vårt klassrum?", morrade en tjej från Slytherin.

"Varför är en _idiot_ i vårt klassrum?", sa Mary. Några från Gryffindor skrattade åt Marys kommentar.

"Miss Black", sa Lupin. _Kom igen, du är min gudfar och hemma hos oss minst fem gånger i månaden_, tänkte Mary. _Du behöver inte kalla mig "miss Black"._ "Sätt dig bredvid mr Weasley", sa Lupin lugnt.

Mary satte sig bredvid "mr Weasley".

"Är du Ginnys storebror?", frågade hon den rödhårige killen. Han ryckte till och stirrade på Mary.

"Hallå", sa Mary irriterat. "Är du Ginnys storebror?"

"Ja", mumlade den rödhårige. "Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Mary Black", sa Mary, fast hon misstänkte att Ron inte lyssnade.

"Jag tänkte att vi skulle prata om en varelse idag", sa Lupin och ställde sig framför ett skåp. "Och denne varelse kallas _boggart_. Är det någon som vet vad en boggart är…?"

En brunhårig tjej som satt bredvid Harry – Mary antog att det var Hermione Granger – räckte genast upp handen.

"En boggart ändrar form till något vi är rädda för", sa hon. Mary märkte att hon darrade lite på rösten mot slutet. Det tydde på att hon inte var säker på svaret.

_Någon att tävla med_, tänkte Mary och log lite.

"Mycket bra, miss Granger", sa Lupin. "Fem poäng till Gryffindor. Ja, en boggart skiftar form till det vi fruktar mest. Men det finns ett sätt att stoppa den, och det gör man genom en trollformel…"

Mary räckte upp handen. Lupin såg inte förvånad ut. Tvärtom så började han le.

"Miss Black", sa han.

"_Riddikulus_", sa Mary och log överlägset. "Trollformeln gör att boggarten förändras till någonting roligt. Denna trollformel är bra eftersom att en boggart inte tål skratt. Till exempel, om boggarten förvandlar sig till en spindel, föreställ dig spindeln med ett par rullskridskor – sedan så uttalar du trollformeln, _Riddikulus_. Spindeln kommer att åka runt i rummet med ett par rullskridskor på alla sina åtta ben, vilket garanterat kommer leda till att klassen skrattar. Jag gissar att ni, _professor Lupin_, tänker låta oss i klassen gå fram en i taget och använda trollformeln på denna boggart?"

Mary sa allt otroligt snabbt, och det blev helt tyst i klassrummet. Hon såg sig omkring i klassrummet. Alla gapade. Ron Weasleys ansiktsuttryck var däremot konstigare. Han såg ut som att han slets mellan en vilja att kyssa Mary och att ta sin bok om försvar mot svartkonster och slå ihjäl henne. Mary log, vilket fick honom att rodna och titta bort.

_Varför så blyg_, tänkte hon. _Ginny är mycket mer avslappnad_.

"Tio poäng till Gryffindor", sa Lupin och skrattade lite. "För att du förklarade trollformeln, kom med ett bra exempel och lyckades lista ut exakt hur övningen ska gå till." Mary log. Hon kunde slå vad flera tusen galleoner om att ifall hon tittade bakom sig så skulle hon se en chockad Hermione.

_Alltid roligt att äga ut klassens smartaste elev_, tänkte Mary. Hon skrattade högt, vilket fick många i klassrummet att stirra på henne.

"Professorn", sa tjejen från Slytherin som frågat varför Mary var i deras klassrum. "Måste jag vara med på det här?"

"Det klart att du måste, miss Monroe", sa Lupin. "Men om du absolut inte vill så kan jag inte tvinga dig."

_Notera_, tänkte Mary. _Otrevlig Slytherintjej heter Monroe i efternamn._

Mary kände en hand på sin axel. Hon vände sig om. Edward som vanligt.

"Miss Black", sa han.

"Jag heter _Mary_", sa Mary irriterat.

"Mary", rättade Edward sig. "Inser du vad som kommer att hända nu?"

"Nej", sa Mary förvirrat.

"Boggarten kommer att förvandla sig till Quirrell med Voldemort i bakhuvudet!", viskade Edward högt och irriterat.

"Huh?", sa Ron och vände sig om. Edward suckade.

"Lägg dig inte i, din smutsiga blodsfö-"

"EDWARD!", morrade Mary. "Säg inte så till Ron!"

Edward gapade. Han såg nästan förolämpad ut.

"Han?", snäste Edward. "Av alla trollkarlar där ute, så väljer du _honom_…!"

"Va?", sa Mary chockat. "Vad pratar du om?"

Det blev en paus. Edward såg plötsligt lite lugnare ut.

"Strunt i det", sa han. "Men vad ska jag säga till professor Lupin? _Eh, professorn, jag gick in i ett rum och såg att professor Quirrell hade två ansikten, varav det andra tillhörde Lord Voldemort_…"

Mary behövde inte se Rons ansikte för att förstå att han stirrade på Edward, och att han var chockad och undrade om Edward var psykiskt sjuk.

"Tänk på hunden med tre huvuden då", sa Mary lugnt.

"Åh, det är ju ännu bättre", sa Manson ironiskt. "_Professorn, jag gick in i den förbjudna korridoren och såg en hund med tre huvuden_…"

"Be bara om att få skippa den här övningen", sa Mary lugnt. "Eller säg att du är rädd för Voldemort och inte vill att han ska skifta form i det här klassrummet."

Edward öppnade munnen för att protestera, men stängde den igen.

"Vet du vad", sa han. "Det är ingen dum idé. Tvärtom så är det genialiskt."

Sen så såg hon att Edward gick fram till professor Lupin.

"Hund med tre huvuden", flämtade Ron. "Du-Vet-Vem bakom Quirrells huvud? Ni är ju nästan knäppare än Lovegood i Ravenclaw…"

"Säg inte så om Luna", sa Mary. "Det är inget fel på henne."

"Nej då", sa Ron. "Hon är trevlig. Tills hon börjar prata om skrynkelhorniga snorkackor…"

Mary fnissade lite.

"Det kan jag faktiskt hålla med om", erkände hon. "Men snacka inte skit om henne, hon har inte gjort något elakt…"

Det blev en paus.

"Tack", sa Ron till sist.

"För vad?", frågade Mary.

"För tipset om spindlarna", sa Ron. "Du vet, när du förklarade om den där trollformeln…"

"_Riddikulus_", upprepade Mary. _Lite trög, försöker nog spela cool, men han verkar vara schysst_.

"Ingen orsak", mumlade hon. Sen så ställde hon sig upp. Dags för boggarten att förvandla sig till Oliver, en kille som brukat roa sig på rasterna i mugglarskolan genom att slå henne, fälla krokben för henne, dra henne i håret och… Mary ville inte tänka på det. _Tafsa på henne_.

Mary ville inte att boggarten skulle förvandla sig till honom. Hon ville inte se honom igen. Hon var rädd för honom. Och hon hade väldigt svårt att föreställa sig honom i något roligt. Kanske om hon föreställde sig att han låg död på marken medan folk skrattade åt honom. Fast, det skulle nog inte klassen tycka var roligt.

"Behöver du hjälp?", frågade Lupin.

"Det behövs inte, farbror Remus", sa Mary lugnt. Hon brukade kalla "Lupin" för farbror Remus hemma. Det kändes konstigt att kalla honom professor Lupin. Hon kanske kunde kalla honom Lupin. Det skulle nog kunna funka.

"Var inte rädd", viskade en röst. Mary hoppade till. Edward stod bredvid henne.

"Jag vet inte vem du är rädd för", sa han. "Men det är bara en boggart. Den kan inte skada dig."

Mary visste inte vad hon tyckte om Edward. När de hade ett normalt samtal så kunde han vara snäll, men ibland så var han… _konstig_. Men han kanske var kreativ.

"Jag är rädd för en kille från en mugglarskola jag gick på", sa Mary och skakade lite på rösten när hon tänkte på honom. Edward måste ha lagt märke till det, för han kramade hennes hand. Hon drog bort handen. Hon vågade inte vara alldeles för nära folk.

"Det är väldigt svårt att föreställa sig honom i något roligt", sa Mary. "Förutom möjligtvis om han låg död på marken och jag spottade på hans döda kropp."

Hon överdrev lite. Oavsett hur mycket hon hatade och fruktade honom så hade hon respekt för döda. Dock så fick hennes kommentar Edward att skratta.

"Hm", sa han. "Du kan föreställa dig honom i mankini."

Mary tänkte sig Oliver i mankini. Hon skrattade lite. Det var svårt att skratta åt något som involverade honom med tanke på alla mardrömmar han gett henne.

"Tack", sa hon till Edward.

"Ingen orsak", svarade han. Sedan så lämnade han henne och gick fram till Monroe.

Harry gick fram till henne.

"Är du säker på att du klarar det här, lillasyster?", frågade han oroligt. Mary försökte le, men det gick inte. Hon blev tårögd istället.

"Säker, nej", sa Mary. "Men jag måste konfrontera min rädsla någon gång, eller hur?"

"Okej", sa Harry. "Du vet, lagkaptenen för Gryffindors quidditchlag? Oliver Wood?"

"Kan du kalla honom Wood?", frågade Mary. När hon hörde namnet Oliver kändes det som att någon rev upp gamla ärr.

"Du borde visa Wood hur du flyger", sa Harry. "Angelina såg dig flyga igår, och hon berättade för mig att du var en naturbegåvning. Du kanske kan bli sökare i Gryffindors quidditchlag nästa år!"

Mary log lite.

"Du har ju aldrig flugit hemma", sa Harry anklagande. "Jag sa ju att du skulle tycka det var jätteroligt om du provade! Vi måste köra en match på sommarlovet… jag antar att du också stannar på Hogwarts under julafton?" Mary nickade.

"Okej", sa Lupin. "Nu har vi bränt alldeles för mycket tid. Vem vill möta boggarten först?"

"Jag!", sa Hermione och skuttade fram. Hon blängde på Mary.

"Lillasyster", sa Harry. "Måste du svara på alla frågor under lektionen? Det är ingen bra idé att irritera Hermione, hon är bäst i klassen…"

"Var", rättade Mary honom och skrattade lite. "Ledsen brorsan, men det är_ alldeles_ för roligt att retas med henne."


	12. Julklappar

_Hej, fick en review där en person frågade om Quirrell. Ja, jag har möblerat om lite i personalen, och Quirrell är faktiskt lärare i trolldryckskonst, och Lupin är lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Snape är jagad av dementorerna (de som missat det, bläddra lite längre bakåt, när Harry träffar Edward Manson), varför får ni inte reda på ännu. Hur som helst, tillbaka till berättelsen, Mary firar julafton på Hogwarts:_

Ginny åkte hem till sin familj för att fira jul med dem, och många förstaårselever följde det exemplet. Det var bara fyra förstaårselever i Gryffindor som skulle stanna kvar och fira jul. Mary, en döv tjej som hette Viktoria, Martin och Colin, som fotograferade allt och alla. Mary var väldigt irriterad på Colin, hon kunde knappt kasta en trollformel utan att han hoppade fram och fotograferade.

När hon vaknade på morgonen i flickornas sovsal så såg hon till sin förvåning massor av julklappar som låg bredvid hennes säng. Mary kollade på klockan, den var halv fem, så hon var nog den första på Hogwarts att vakna.

Hon öppnade det minsta paketet först. Det var en bok om Quidditch från Harry. Mary lade märke till att han hade satt en lapp på paketet, där det stod "_Jag har bett mamma att köpa en Nimbus 2000 till dig med, så nu är det bäst för dig att du börjar spela_". Mary skrattade. Hon öppnade nästa paket – som var från Ginny. Det innehöll massor av choklad och godis. Mary log med hela ansiktet. Hon undrade om Ginny tyckte om alla accessoarer Mary köpt till henne. Även om Ginny var lite pojkaktig ibland så hade Mary lagt märke till att hon älskade armband, hårspännen, nagellack och annat "tjejaktigt".

Mary öppnade nästa paket, det stod inte vem det var ifrån. Men det var en underbar present. Massor av böcker om försvar mot svartkonster, till årskurs fem och sex. På en av böckerna satt en lapp. Mary läste den: "_Jag vet att du tycker om lektionerna i försvar mot svartkonster, så jag köpte lite böcker för högre årskurser till dig. Tänk om Malfoy försöker attackera dig igen? Då måste du vara beredd. Om de är alldeles för svåra, säg till så köper jag några till tredje och fjärde årskursen. Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag kallade dig smutsskalle._"

Mary visste inte hur hon skulle reagera. Vem hade kallat henne smutsskalle… åh. Edward hade köpt böckerna! Mary kände sig lite skyldig, hon hade inte köpt något till honom. Hon måste påminna sig själv om att köpa godis till honom senare.

Resten av presenterna var från släktingar. Hennes moster Petunia skickade henne lite mugglarpengar och ett god jul-kort. Mary hade inte träffat sin moster på flera år, och inte sin mosters unge – Marys kusin – Dudley heller. Senaste gången hon träffade Dudley så hade han kastat stenar på henne. De få gånger Petunia och hennes make Vernon var på besök så hände inte mycket. Allt som hände under deras besök var att de drack kaffe, någon ynka gång så nämnde de hur vackert vädret var eller vilken fin trädgård de hade, sen så sa de hejdå. Fast Mary tyckte att de gjorde framsteg. Senaste gången de var där så hade moster Petunia skakat hand med henne. Det var rätt så stort för att vara Dursleys, vanligtvis brukade de bara blänga på Mary och hennes bröder.

Och de två andra paketen var från Mary MacDonald, Marys gudmor och hennes mammas bästa vän (och personen Mary var döpt efter) – och hennes gudfar Remus Lupin, som var Marys lärare. Hennes gudmor gav henne en bok om magiska djur, och farbror Remus gav Mary fler böcker om försvar mot svartkonster, dock på lägre nivå än de Edward gett henne. Farbror Remus hade skrivit i ett kort att han inte vågade köpa böcker på alldeles för hög nivå till henne, och om hon redan kunde det som stod i böckerna var det alltid bra att repetera.

Sen fanns det bara ett paket kvar. Det var från den galna kvinnan som hade förutspått att Mary skulle vara i dödlig fara. I paketet fanns en bok som handlade om troll, och ett kuvert. Mary öppnade kuvertet, och i fanns ett papper där det stod: "_Jag har sett att du snart kommer att träffa ett troll, så jag ger dig den här boken så att du har en chans._" Mary skrattade och la boken under sängen. Hur skulle hon kunna träffa på ett troll på Hogwarts?


	13. Att leta efter spöken och hitta troll

Mary tänkte prata med det irriterande spöket på flicktoaletten – Missnöjda Myrtle. Hon trodde inte på det Edward sagt om professor Quirrell och hunden med tre huvuden, men hon ville ändå vara helt säker på att han inte talat sanning, så hon tänkte ställa några frågor angående det till någon som funnits på Hogwarts länge. Om hon frågade en lärare skulle de bli misstänksamma, ett spöke hade säkert fått många liknande frågor förut.

Men, när man väl behövde Myrtle så var hon självklart inte där. Mary vände sig om för att lämna flicktoaletten – och självklart stod Edward bakom henne. Mary höll på att skrika till.

"Följer du efter mig?", frågade hon.

"Jag skulle inte vilja kalla det att följa efter dig", sa Edward. "Ett bättre ord vore att jag ser till att du inte hamnar i fara."

Mary suckade.

"Du är fan värre än Trelawney", sa hon och försökte lämna rummet. Men Edward ställde sig framför henne.

"Jag följde efter dig av en anledning", morrade han.

"Åh, då är det ju okej", sa Mary ironiskt.

"Jag såg ett troll", sa Edward. "Ett stort sett, dessutom."

"Herregud Edward", sa Mary. "Voldemort i Quirrells skalle, en hund med tre huvuden och nu tror du att det finns ett troll på Hogwarts? Du borde gifta dig med…"

Ett vrål fick dock Mary att avbryta sig mitt i meningen.

[Martins POV]

"_TROLL I FÄNGELSEHÅLORNA_!", vrålade professor Quirrell. "_T-TROLL I FÄNGELSEHÅLORNA_!"

Alla stirrade på professor Quirrell när han sprang fram till lärarnas bord.

"V-ville bara säga det…", sa han. Sedan så svimmade Quirrell.

Det blev en paus. Sedan så började alla elever skrika. Några av dem ställde sig upp för att fly ut ur slottet till den förbjudna skogen.

"_Tystnad_", ropade professor Dumbledore. Alla tystnade. "Prefekter, gå tillbaka med eleverna till deras sovsalar. Lärarna följer med mig till fängelsehålorna."

Martin reste sig upp, precis som alla andra eleverna. Han såg sig omkring. Från Gryffindor så var det bara han, Colin och Viktoria… vart hade Mary tagit vägen?

Han tänkte lite. Sen kom han på. Hon hade gått till flicktoaletten för att prata med något spöke… bäst att han gick dit och berättade om trollet innan det lämnade fängelsehålorna och började gå runt i slottet…

Han gick i stora trappan med resten av eleverna, och så fort de kom till andra våningen så öppnade han dörren och steg in.

Martin hörde ett skrik. Han öppnade dörren till flicktoaletten – utan att tänka sig för, bara för att hitta ett fullvuxet bergatroll tillsammans med Mary och Edward.

"Martin!", ropade Mary chockat. Trollet svingade sin klubba och slog sönder ett handfat bredvid Mary. Hon skrek till.

"_Relashio_!", skrek Martin och viftade med trollstaven mot trollets klubba. Förhäxningen missade och träffade istället trollet i huvudet. Det vände sig om, redo att mosa Martin med klubban…

"_Relashio_!", skrek Mary och Edward samtidigt, och trollets klubba sprängdes i dess hand. Trollet ryckte till, och vrålade i smärta. Relashio måste använda eld för att spränga föremålet, för trollet hade fått ett stort brännmärke i handen.

"SPRING!", vrålade Edward. Alla tre sprang mot dörren, och trollet förstod det. Det började gå efter dem. Men det var för långsamt, de tre eleverna hade sprungit snabbare, och snabbt så stängde de dörren.

Hon hörde att trollet vrålade ilsket. Mary vände sig om till Martin, och utan att tänka, så tog hon ett steg fram och kramade honom hårt. Edward harklade sig.

"Vad är ditt problem?", frågade Martin när Mary avslutade kramen.

"Förkyld", ljög Edward, och han gjorde det med en irriterad röst.

Steg. Lärarna var på väg. Mary kände sig illamående. Det här var inte bra…

"Varför är ni inte i Gryffindortornet?", frågade professor McGonagall. Bakom henne kom professor Quirrell och professor Lupin.

"Jag letade efter Myrtle", sa Mary snabbt. Hon upptäckte att även om hon inte kramade Martin längre, så hade hon fortfarande armarna om honom. Hon drog sig snabbt ifrån honom och rodnade. Edward muttrade någonting hon inte hörde, men det lät inte som att han sa något positivt.

"Och varför gjorde du det, miss Black?", frågade McGonagall.

Mary visste inte vad hon skulle säga, så hon skrek rakt ut: "Kvinnliga saker!"

Det blev tyst. Professor McGonagall bara stirrade på henne, och Lupin försökte kväva ett skratt.

"Okej", sa professor McGonagall. "Jag förstår inte varför du inte kunde gå till madam Pomfrey om du undrade något _sånt_, men… då kan jag förstå. Men varför var mr Manson och mr Bell här?"

"J-jag går in och fixar t-trollet", mumlade professor Quirrell. Mary såg lite närmare på hans ben, som manteln inte lyckades dölja helt. Hon höll på att skrika till. Det såg ut som ett hundbett, fast värre.

"Tror du mig nu då?", viskade Edward. Mary svarade inte.

"Mr Manson…"

"Jag var inte vid middagen", sa Edward. "Jag var sen. Och på vägen dit så såg jag ett troll. Och så fort trollet gått därifrån, så såg jag att miss Black gick in till flicktoaletten. Jag tänkte berätta om trollet för henne innan jag sprang in i Stora Salen. Jag ber om ursäkt om det var fel val, professorn, men eftersom att trollet var på samma våning som miss Black så antog jag att om trollet skulle attackera någon så skulle det attackera närmaste person."

Det blev en paus. Professor McGonagall vände sig till Martin.

"Det är bara fyra i första årskursen som är kvar, professorn", sa Martin. "Så när Mary var borta blev jag lite orolig. Det var nog lite dumt att gå iväg själv så där…"

Ett stort _dunk _hördes. Professor Quirrell måste ha fått ner trollet.

"Det låter som att de hade anledningar till varför de handlade som de gjorde, Minerva", sa Lupin, Mary lade märke till att han såg på henne och inte McGonagall när han sa det. Det var det Mary var orolig för. Farbror Remus visste att om Mary hade "kvinnliga problem" så skulle hon göra det logiska och gå till madam Pomfrey, inte leta reda på ett jobbigt spöke. Men Mary var glad att han inte sa det till McGonagall. Professor Quirrell öppnade dörren och mumlade "t-trollet är avsvimmat n-nu."

"Tio poäng till Gryffindor och fem poäng till Slytherin", sa professor McGonagall till slut. "Ni lyckades trots allt fånga in trollet, ni förtjänar lite poäng för det. Quirinus, gå tillbaka tillsammans med mr Manson, Remus kan följa med mr Bell och miss Black…"

Mary såg skräcken i Edwards ögon.

"Farbror Remus kan gå tillbaka med Martin", sa Mary. Lupin såg inte glad ut över att hon kallade honom farbror Remus framför lärarna. "Jag och Edward måste prata om en sak med Harry. Det finns ingen anledning att Quirrell ska gå tillbaka tillsammans med Edward…"

Hon kände att Quirrell stirrade på henne. Hon ville inte se honom i ögonen. Hon förstod att Edward måste ha talat sanning.

"Okej", sa professor McGonagall. "Remus, Albus måste vara ifrån skolan en vecka, något med ministeriet. Så kan du kontakta lite aurorer?"

"Inga problem", sa Lupin. "Martin, jag följer med dig till Gryffindortornet först…"

"Kom så går vi!", viskade Mary ilsket och drog med sig Edward. De måste berätta för Harry om den trehövdade hunden och Voldemort/Quirrell.


	14. Quildemort

"Stanna här", sa Mary till Edward.

"Så att Quildemort kan angripa mig när du är borta?", sa Edward. "Glöm det."

"Men du kan inte gå in i Gryffind-…"

Mary avbröt sig mitt i meningen. Harry kom gåendes. Mary frågade honom inte varför han inte var i Gryffindortornet, utan sa direkt:

"Harry! En hund med tre huvuden på tredje våningen!"

"Quildemort!", sa Edward snabbt. Harry rynkade pannan. Han förstod inte ett ord av vad de sa.

"Kan ni förklara lite tydligare?", frågade han.

"Hur då?", sa Mary. "Under Quirrells turban finns Voldemorts fejs."

Det blev en paus. Sedan så började Edward skratta.

"Ja, det är nog den bästa förklaringen", sa han. Sedan vände han sig till Harry. "Black, jag såg professor Quirrell ta av sig turbanen, och Voldemorts ansikte finns i hans bakhuvud. Jag är ledsen, men din syster verkar ha bråttom, så jag kan inte förklara tydligare just nu."

"Och på tredje våningen finns en hund med tre huvuden!", nästan skrek Mary.

Ännu en paus. Harry kollade på Edward, sedan vände han sig till Mary.

"Jag tror att ni har drömt det där om Quirrell, för det låter helt dumt", sa han. "Men det om hunden visste jag redan. Jag och Hermione råkade träffa på den förra året. Man ska bara spela lite musik för den så somnar den. Hagrid försa sig lite, och han berättade att det som hunden vaktade var någonting mellan Dumbledore och Nicholas Flamel."

"Men Nicholas Flamel skapade ju de vises sten", sa Mary. Sedan öppnade hon munnen. "Åh. Åh. _Åh._ Edward, Voldemort vill ha de vises sten!"

"Kalla honom Quildemort, annars kanske någon förstår vad vi säger!", viskade Edward irriterat.

"Vad är det med det då?", frågade Mary.

"Tänk om de skvallrar till Quildemort!", sa Edward ilsket.

"Och vem skulle göra det?", frågade Mary.

"Hm, jag vet inte", sa Edward. "Möjligtvis alla porträtt med människor som rör på sig, har du lagt märke till dem?"

Harry skrattade lite. Mary och Edward blängde på honom.

"Vi måste berätta för Dumbledore", sa Mary.

"Hörde du inte vad McGonagall sa?", frågade Edward. "Han har åkt till Trolldomsministeriet, och kommer inte tillbaka förrän om en vecka."

"Utmärkt", sa Mary. "Då måste vi ta stenen innan Quildemort gör det…"

"Ja", sa Edward. "Eller vänta… VA?"

"Om Dumbledore inte är här så måste ju någon hindra Quildemort", sa Mary. "Och vi vet ju redan att man bara behöver spela musik för hunden så somnar den. Då blir det väl lätt…"

"Tror du att hunden är det enda som vaktar stenen?", sa Edward. "I så fall hade Quildemort haft den för länge sedan. Nej, jag tror att det är fler utmaningar…"

"Vi samlar ihop en stor grupp människor då", sa Mary. Edward suckade och muttrade något med: "Gryffindor och deras jäkla hjältemod…"

"Okej", sa Mary. "Sitt i Slytherins uppehållsrum då och tjura, så hoppar jag ner i falluckan och slåss mot Quildemort själv…"

Edward blev likblek.

"Det…", mumlade han. Det såg ut som att han tänkte på någonting. Han verkade bara bli blekare.

"Mary!", sa Harry strängt. "Du ska inte…"

Mary viftade med sitt trollspö och sa: "_Silencio_". Harrys röst tystnade.

"Ginny kommer tillbaka imorgon", sa Mary. "Hon är också en Gryffindor, så hon har också ett _jäkla hjältemod _som du uttryckte det. Hon kommer nog inte säga ifrån om jag vill rädda världen från en ond trollkarl."

Edward öppnade munnen, men sedan stängde han den. Han verkade inte veta vad han skulle säga. Mary vände sig till Harry.

"Ledsen brorsan", sa hon. "Men jag tänker inte upphäva förhäxningen förrän vi är klara. Jag vill inte riskera att du berättar för någon om planen." Harry gapade, och såg ilsken och chockad ut på samma gång.

"Så, om ingen protesterar, så vill jag gå upp och lägga mig", sa Mary. "Edward, du måste gå tillbaka till… vart nu Slytherins elever tältar eller något."

Edward sa inget, han vände sig om och gick därifrån.

"Julgransljus", sa Mary till Den tjocka damen, och så gick hon och Harry till sina sovsalar.


	15. Stoppa Voldemort!

Mary hade tur, för det var inga lektioner den dagen, eftersom att det nyligen varit julafton. Harry var inte glad över att Mary vägrat upphäva tystnadsförtrollningen. Mary visste dock att så fort Hermione var tillbaka så var det kört. Så hon var beredd att kasta _Petrificus Totalus _ifall Harry hittade något sätt att be Hermione hjälpa honom med att ta bort tystnadsförtrollningen.

Så fort som Hermione kom in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum så gick Mary fram till henne och förklarade allt om Quirrell, Voldemort och de vises sten. Harry visste att hon skulle förhäxa honom om han försökte hindra henne från att berätta något för Hermione, så han satt tyst i soffan och tjurade.

"Jag tycker att du har rätt", sa Hermione. Det märktes att hon tyckte det var plågsamt att erkänna det. I och för sig så "tävlade" hon och Mary lite om att vara andra årskursens besserwisser, så Mary kunde delvis förstå det. "Men", tillade hon. "Jag tycker att vi först borde försöka prata med professor McGonagall innan vi bryter mot skolreglerna. Och vi behöver självklart fler människor om vi ska slå ner Du-Vet-Vem…"

"Kalla honom Voldemort, Granger", sa Mary. "Eller gör som Edward och kalla honom Quildemort om du är livrädd för att någon ska tjuvlyssna."

"Jag kallar honom vad jag vill, Black", sa Hermione. _Superb, vi säger efternamnet istället för förnamnet._

"Jag menade bara att du inte behöver frukta hans namn, Hermione", sa Mary. Det kändes verkligen konstigt att säga hennes förnamn. De hade varit på Granger-Black-nivån så länge.

Hermione svarade inte, utan nickade bara.

"Vi går och pratar med McGonagall nu", sa hon.

Men det visade sig att McGonagall inte var där. Hon hade åkt till ministeriet för att delta i någon viktig diskussion angående Hogwarts. Mary undrade vad det var som var så viktigt att diskutera att både rektor och biträdande rektor var tvungna att vara närvarande.

"Okej", sa Hermione. "Det verkar som att vi har slut på alternativ. Då får vi väl slåss mot V… Voldemort då."

"Utmärkt", sa Mary. "Jag ska rekrytera Ginny till våran lilla anti-Voldemort grupp…"

"Du kan väl värva Manson från Slytherin också?", frågade Hermione.

"Jag tror inte det", sa Mary.

"Skojar du?", frågade Hermione. "Han är helt galen i dig. Om du inte ber honom att följa med kommer han följa med ändå."

"Jag vet", sa Mary. "Det är just därför jag inte tänker prata med honom, för jag vet att han kommer i alla fall. Han skulle inte våga skvallra för Filch, för då skulle jag bli arg, och det vill han inte…"

Det blev en paus.

"Det är läskigt att han är så beroende av dig", sa Hermione.

"Äh", sa Mary. "Alla är vi väl beroende av någonting. Du hänger efter min bror hela tiden."

"_Det. Är. Inte. Samma. Sak_", sa Hermione ilsket. "Men jag tänker inte bråka med dig. Ska vi slåss mot Du-Vet-… åh, _Voldemort_ då, så är det viktigt att vi inte blir osams. Han kan vända det till en fördel."

Mary svarade inte. Hon ville inte erkänna att Hermione hade rätt.

"Jag kan prata med Neville", sa Hermione. "Med lite övertalning så följer han nog med oss…"

Mary pratade med Ginny. Precis som Hermione så föreslog hon genast att de skulle prata med Dumbledore, men när Mary sa att han var borta, så förstod Ginny att de inte hade mycket andra alternativ kvar. Hermione berättade att Neville inte ville följa med, hon hade pratat med honom i flera timmar innan han gått med på att bryta mot skolreglerna. (Hermione hade dock inte förklarat att Voldemort fanns bakom Quirrells huvud, hon hade fått det att låta som att Voldemort och Quirrell var olika personer. Hon ville inte ge Neville en hjärtattack.) Mary misstänkte att den egentliga anledningen till att Neville gick med på att följa med var så att han kunde bevisa att han var en "äkta Gryffindor". Hon hade hört efter lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster att han pratade med farbror Remus – öhm, professor Lupin – om att han inte kände sig som en modig hjälte, som Gryffindorare skulle vara.

Så alla fyra satt i tystnad och bläddrade i Marys böcker om försvar mot svartkonster som hon fått av Lupin och Edward. Hermione försökte hela tiden tjuvkika vilken sida i boken Mary var på, för att kontrollera att hon läst mycket mer än henne.

På kvällen – när det var dags att gå dit, så var Mary orolig att Neville skulle ändra sig, för han var helt vit i ansiktet. Men till hennes förvåning så slog han igen boken och ställde sig upp med ett fejkat leende.

"Då går vi", sa Ginny. De smög ut ur Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Sådan tur var så gick inga prefekter omkring. De hade så mycket tur att det var skrämmande. Mary misstänkte att det skulle bli raka motsatsen när de träffade Quirrell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!", skrek en röst bakom dem. Mary vände sig om. _Fan_.

Harrys förhäxning missade. Mary hade förväntat sig att han skulle hitta något sätt att upphäva tystnadsförtrollningen, så hon hade tur ännu en gång.

"_Silencio_!", skrek hon. Hennes förhäxning träffade, och Harry blev tyst ännu en gång. "_Expelliarmus_!", tillade hon för säkerhets skull, och Harrys trollstav flög till andra sidan rummet.

"Varför gör du så för?", frågade Neville. "Är det inte bättre att lamslå honom, för om han fortfarande kan röra på sig…"

"_Petrificus Totalus_", sa Hermione lugnt, och Harrys blev stel som en pinne, och föll till golvet.

"Vad ska vi göra om de hittar honom?", frågade Ginny.

"Ingenting", sa Mary. Hon oroade sig lite för sin bror, men sköt alla de tankarna åt sidan. Voldemort var det viktiga nu. Stoppa Voldemort, rädda världen, etc. "Vi kommer vara flera kilometer under skolan vid det laget."

Mary kunde höra att Neville hämtade andan.

"Jag tror inte att vi faller så långt ner", sa hon lugnt till Neville. "Jag bara uppskattade." Nevilles ögon såg ut som att de skulle ploppa ut. Mary kunde inte hindra sin tanke: _hur sjutton placerades den här killen i Gryffindor_?

Fotsteg. Ännu en gång så hade Mary tur. Det var alldeles för mycket tur, Mary gillade det inte.

Edward kom fram till dem. Han såg inte glad ut.

"Jag har nu stulit från professor Quirrells lager med trolldrycker", sa han och gav alla fyra varsin plastflaska. De var illrosa, så det var omöjligt att se färgen på trolldrycken som var i. "Det är en dryck som ger personen tur, den heter _Felix Felicis_. Jag har förhäxat Filchs katt – ingenting allvarligt, den kommer bara att vara avsvimmad i ungefär tio minuter – och köpt ett stort lager med stinkbomber och annat från Weasleytvillingarna, så om någon lärare kommer i närheten av korridoren på tredje våningen kommer de ha mycket att oroa sig över. Jag har jobbat med den här planen _hela dagen_, och när jag stal dryckerna åkte jag först fast och var tvungen att sitta och hitta på lögner till professor McGonagall, hon drog av massor av poäng från mitt elevhem, sedan så stack hon…"

Mary drack bara lite av turdrycken. Hon ville inte ta för mycket, tänk om Edward tagit fel och det i själva verket var gift? Hermione följde hennes exempel. Ginny och Neville däremot drack upp allting.

"Tror du att de funkar då?", frågade Mary och avbröt Edward, som inte slutat prata om hur länge han förberett sig.

"Quirrell har säkert tagit lite av drycken han med", sa Edward. "Men jag tror att Voldemort tog den, inte han… och Voldemort verkar aldrig försvinna… jag undrar om han på något sätt har flera "liv"… tänk om han…" Men Edward avbröt sig.

"Det är inte möjligt", sa han kort.

"Vad är inte möjligt?", frågade Ginny.

"Det är oviktigt nu", sa Edward. "Men om två personer dricker en dryck som ska ge dig tur och hamnar i en duell… jag har ingen aning. Hur som helst, ni har bara tur i en timme, så det är bäst att vi börjar gå nu."

Sedan så lämnade de den sjunde våningen, och småsprang lite till tredje våningen.

"Okej", sa Mary. "Är det någon som har en flöjt?"

"Den där tursaken verkar fungera", sa Ginny. Hon pekade på en flöjt som låg utanför dörren.

"Quirrell kanske har använt den", sa Hermione.

"Jag spelar", sa Mary. "För jag gissar att ingen av er någonsin spelat flöjt, och ingen av er vill spela samma instrument som en ond trollkarl använt…?" Alla skakade på huvudet.

Mary tog ett djupt andetag. Dags att spela musik för en hund med tre huvuden…


	16. Drottning Neville

Mary hade aldrig spelat flöjt förut, så det lät hemskt när hon blåste i den. Hon var rädd att hon skulle väcka hunden vid första "tonen" – men hunden rörde sig inte. (Den sov redan, eftersom att Quirrell redan spelat. Den fortsatte sova när Mary spelade, även om det lät hemskt.)

"Fan", svor Edward. "Jag ber om ursäkt för mitt språk, men hundens tass ligger på falluckan…"

"Jag hjälper dig flytta den", sa Ginny och sprang fram. De knuffade hundens tass åt sidan, alla tre huvuden morrade när de gjorde det, så Mary försökte spela ivrigare så att den skulle sova. Det ledde förstås till att flöjten spelade hemska ljud, som fick Mary att oroa sig att hon bara förvärrade allt. Men hunden sov fortfarande. Ginny grep tag i ringen till falluckan så att den svängde upp och öppnades.

"Vad ser ni?", frågade Hermione. Hunden ryckte till, de pratade för högt.

"Bara mörker", sa Edward. "Vem vill hoppa ner först?"

Neville sa ingenting, han bara gick fram och gav Edward en menande blick. Edward nickade, som om han kunde läsa Nevilles tankar.

Neville satte sig ner så att hans ben hängde ner genom falluckan. Till slut så vände han på sig och sänkte sig ner tills hans fingertoppar var det enda som gjorde att han hängde kvar.

"Sluta inte spela Mary!", ropade han innan han släppte.

Det hördes en liten duns. Om det inte vore för flöjten Mary spelade på så hade det varit helt tyst.

"Hur är det Neville?", frågade Ginny. "Jag tänker hoppa ner", tillade hon till Hermione. Hermione nickade bara. Mary oroade sig varje sekund för att hunden skulle vakna.

"Det är mjukt", ropade Neville. "Oroande mjukt, jag tror jag har ramlat ner på en växt. Hermione, det är nog bäst om du hoppar ner först så kan vi undersöka…"

Ginny nickade åt Hermiones håll, som att säga "du hörde vad han sa". Hermione sänkte sig ner, precis som Neville gjort, och sedan så höll hon fast sig vid kanten med hjälp av armarna.

"Mary, du följer efter mig", sa hon. "Du är _näst_ smartast."

"Hallå där!", skrek Mary utan att tänka sig för. Hermione föll ner i falluckan. Hunden ryckte till, den hade upptäckt dem!

Mary visste inte vad som tog åt henne, hon slängde ner flöjten på golvet och sprang fram till falluckan, och hoppade i. Ginny följde efter henne, och hon hörde Edward skrika till.

"HOPPA NER I HÅLET EDWARD!", skrek Mary medan hon föll. Sedan så kände hon att hon landade på någonting mjukt. Det var helt mörkt, hon såg ingenting.

"_Lumos_", viskade Mary och tog ett steg framåt. Men precis när en strimma av ljus tändes i hennes trollstav, så hörde Edward skrika. Sedan så kände hon hur något slog i henne, och hon föll framlänges, och landade framlänges med ansiktet neråt. Hennes näsa slog i växten, det var tur att den var mjuk, annars hade hon krossat den.

"Förlåt miss Bla-… jag menar Mary", sa Edwards röst. "Jag föll ner på något konstigt sätt, och lyckades knuffa till dig…"

"Det gör inget", mumlade Mary och muttrade fram _Lumos_ igen. Hon såg ett svagt ljus tändas… sedan så släcktes det igen. Hon kände på sin trollstav… varför hade hon _två _stycken…

"Fan dig Edward!", skrek Mary. "Du har brutit av mitt trollspö!"

"Det är nog ditt minsta problem…", mumlade Nevilles röst.

Mary kände sig förolämpad och ilsken, och försökte gå åt det håll Nevilles röst kommit ifrån, men det gick inte. Hon höll på att ramla igen när hon gjorde det. Hennes ben… satt fast. Någonting ringlade sig runt hennes ben…

"EN ORM!", skrek Mary. "DET MJUKA VI LANDADE PÅ VAR ORMSKINN!"

"Var inte dum nu", sa Hermione lugnt. "Det är inte en orm."

"Det är Djävulens Snara", sa Neville. "En växt."

"_Lumos_", mumlade Hermione.

"Åh, bra att vi vet vad den heter", sa Ginny ilsket. "Det är till STOR hjälp!"

"Vi måste bara tända en eld", sa Neville bekymrat. "Men vi har inget att tända elden med…"

Mary kände att växten klängde sig fast runt hennes armar. _Incendio, Incendio, _tänkte Mary, och hoppades att hon på något sätt skulle kunna få fram en trollformel utan sin trollstav.

"Tänd eld med resterna från Marys trollstav!", skrek Hermione.

"ÄR NI HELT BOMBADE ELLER?", skrek Ginny. Mary vände sig till Ginnys håll, växten hade slingrat sig ända upp till hennes axlar, det var bara en tidsfråga innan den skulle strypa henne.

"ANVÄND INCENDIO!", skrek Mary och försökte slita sig loss, men då grep växten tag hårdare om henne. Hon kunde känna att det blev svårare att andas…

Hon hörde Hermione mumla någonting, sedan så kände hon att växten släppte tag om henne. Hermione hade skickat iväg eldflammor mot växten. _Notera, Djävulens Snara tycker inte om eld_, tänkte Mary.

"Den här vägen", mumlade Edward. Mary hann inte se vart han pekade, han tog hennes hand och ledde henne åt rätt håll. Mary kunde inte låta bli att tänka tanken, hon tyckte om hans hand. Hon tyckte om Edward. Inte på kärleksviset, men han var en bra vän, och hon visste att han aldrig skulle svika henne.

"Det är ljus där borta", sa Ginny och sprang framåt. Mary tittade upp. Ja, det var ljus!

När de nått fram så såg Mary att ljuset var fåglar. Glittrande, lysande fåglar som flög runt ovanför dem. Och längst bort fanns en dörr.

"De kommer säkert att attackera oss", sa Neville.

"Vi provar", sa Ginny och sprang fram till dörren.

"Ginny!", skrek Mary. Hon ville inte att Ginny skulle hamna i fara. Men det var för sent, Ginny hade redan sprungit fram. Hon ryckte i dörren. Mary höll andan och försökte komma ihåg alla förhäxningar hon någonsin lärt sig – någon av dem kunde nog funka på fåglarna – men ingenting hände. Dörren var låst.

"Flytta på dig", sa Hermione till Ginny. "_Alohomora_", sa hon, men dörren vägrade öppna sig. Mary sprang också fram och började rycka i dörren.

"Ni i Gryffindor tänker aldrig med hjärnan", suckade Edward. "Mindre hjältemod och mer smart tänkande, folk."

Mary vände sig åt hans håll – hon funderade på att ge honom en örfil – men sedan så såg hon vad han pekade på. Kvastar! Tre stycken.

"Och ni i Slytherin ropar alltid hej innan ni är över bäcken", sa Ginny kyligt och pekade på fåglarna. "Ser du de där 'fåglarna' Edward? Det är inte fåglar, det är nycklar."

Mary kisade. Ja, visst var det nycklar…

"Jag och Ginny försöker hitta rätt nyckel", sa Mary. "Jag gissar att det borde vara något med nyckelns vingar, eftersom att den redan blivit fångad… Hermione, vill du…"

"Ursäkta mig", sa Edward och tog en av kvastarna. "Jag är faktiskt med i Slytherins quidditchlag."

"Du menar att du köpte dig in i Slytherins quidditchlag", rättade Ginny honom.

"Det är möjligt", sa Edward. "Men jag är fortfarande med i deras quidditchlag, så jag kan ju uppenbarligen flyga på en kvast, eller hur?"

"Vem bryr sig", sa Mary. "Edward, flyg du med då."

Mary satte sig på kvasten. Hon log. När hon satt på kvasten… det kändes som att hon hade hittat sitt rätta element, eller vad man nu ska kalla det.

Hon sparkade iväg upp i luften, och letade bland nycklarna. Hon försökte fånga en nyckel, bara för att se hur bra de var på att undvika, och de flög så snabbt iväg att hon inte hade en chans.

Till slut så lade hon märke till något. En silvernyckel.

"Där!", ropade hon och lyfte ena armen och pekade på nyckeln. "Jag sa ju det, vingen är lite böjd, för Quirrell har redan varit här…"

Ginny flög framåt för att ta den, och det gjorde Edward med. De kastade en blick på varandra. Mary kände en klump i magen. De två verkade känna något sorts behov av att tävla mot varandra, för båda ökade farten på sina kvastar och siktade rakt på nyckeln, de brydde sig inte om taktiker, det handlade om vem som fick den först…

När Edward sträckte sig för att ta nyckeln, så flög den iväg åt höger, så han höll på att tappa balansen helt. Mary reagerade snabbt och grep tag i nyckeln.

"Bra jobbat, suckers", skrattade hon. Edward såg sur ut.

Mary sänkte kvasten och hoppade av den när hon var ungefär en meter från marken. Det gjorde lite ont i hennes fötter när hon hoppade ner, men hon klagade inte. Hon kunde inte gnälla över småsaker nu, tänk hur det skulle bli när de väl träffade Quirrell…

Hon slet av ena vingen från nyckeln, och den gav ifrån sig ett tjut. Sedan så kastade hon nyckeln till Neville, som genast sprang fram till dörren för att låsa upp den.

När dörren flög upp, så stod Quirrell framför dem.

Mary gapade. Quirrell sa inte ett ord, han började bara linda av sig turbanen. Sedan så vände han sig om…

"_Riddikulus_", sa Hermione lugnt. Voldemorts ormliknande, groteska ansikte började le ett otäckt leende, sedan så började han spela saxofon.

"Vad i…", sa Mary förvirrat. "Hur visste du…?"

"Han luktade inte vitlök", sa Hermione lugnt och gav Mary en stöddig blick. Mary kände sig lite sur. För andra gången så hade Hermione varit smartare, det var inte rättvist! _Jag måste klå henne på nästa_, tänkte Mary.

"Jag har inget trollspö", sa Mary och stirrade ner på sina fötter. "Kan jag inte låna någon…"

"Det behövs inte", sa Edward och kramade hennes hand. Mary drog sin hand ur Edwards grepp. Nu blev han så där överbeskyddande igen… "Jag ska se till att inget händer dig", tillade han.

"_Vi_ ska se till att inget händer dig", rättade Ginny honom förargat. Det märktes att Edward inte var hennes favoritperson, troligtvis för att han var i Slytherin.

Mary såg att Hermione såg på henne, sedan på Edward, och började le.

"Vad flinar du åt?", frågade Mary irriterat.

[Ginnys POV]

Läskigt var verkligen rätta ordet att beskriva Edwards beroende av Mary. Han var vänlig, Ginny skulle gärna vara vän med honom, men han var så överdrivet beskyddande att det var oroande. Och så var han i _Slytherin_. Hur kunde en _Slytherinelev_ bete sig på det där sättet, mot en _Gryffindorelev_...?

[Marys POV]

Hermione hade inget svar. Det blev tyst, det såg ut som att Ginny funderade på något. Under tiden sprang Neville fram och öppnade nästa dörr. Den var låst, så han använde _Alohomora_. På tredje försöket fungerade trollformeln.

"Kom nu", sa han och vinkade åt dem. De började sakta gå in i nästa rum.

Först så var det mörkt, men när då de klev in i det, så var det väldigt ljust. Mary fick sig en chock när hon insåg att de stod på kanten av ett jättestort schackbräde.

De stod bakom de svarta schackpjäserna. De måste vara över två meter långa, det var skrämmande, men samtidigt fascinerande.

På andra sidan stod de vita schackpjäserna. Mary var osäker på varför – troligtvis var det för att de vita var "motståndarlaget" – men hon tyckte att de vita schackpjäserna såg skräckinjagande ut.

"Kan vi inte bara försöka passera?", frågade Neville.

"Skojar du?", frågade Hermione. "Det här måste vara McGonagall som gjort. Jag slår vad om att varje lärare har gjort var sin utmaning."

"Det klart", sa Mary. "Hagrid skaffade ju den trehövdade hunden."

Neville frågade henne inte hur hon visste detta. Han var upptagen med att stirra på schackpjäserna, uppenbarligen livrädd att de skulle marschera fram och slå honom.

"Jag tycker om schack", sa Edward. "Och McGonagall råkar vara min mentor."

"Intresseklubben antecknar", sa Ginny surt.

Edward blängde på henne.

"Okej, schackexpert snedstreck McGonagalls mentorselev", sa Mary och lade armarna i kors. "Vad ska vi göra?"

"Jag tror att vi ska ersätta schackpjäserna", sa Edward. "Mary, du är kung."

Mary kastade en arg och besviken blick på honom.

"Så jag ska inte få slåss någonting?", sa hon irriterat. "Jag vill in och kötta!"

"Det är inte mycket kött i schackpjäser är jag rädd", sa Edward lugnt. Den vita kungen gick lugnt ifrån sin position, och motvilligt gick Mary fram och ställde sig där.

"Gör inte Ginny till bonde!", ropade Mary.

"Nej då", sa han. "Hon får bli riddare." En av riddarna, och hans häst, gick utan protest från schackbrädet.

"Hermione, du får bli ett torn", sa Edward. "Neville… du blir drottning, förlåt."

Tornet och drottningen lämnade schackbrädet, och Ginny, Hermione och Neville ställde sig på sina platser.

"Jag är löpare", sa Edward. Mary såg att han stirrade länge på henne och Neville innan han ställde sig på löparens plats.

Det blev tyst, sedan så flyttade de vita en bonde två steg framåt.

Edward styrde i stort sett hela spelet. Han sa åt alla att gå hit och dit. Mary lade märke till att han såg till att flytta Neville långt ifrån henne. Och han verkade inte ha något emot att låta Ginny gå hit och dit. Mary var tvungen att påminna honom flera gånger i sista sekunden att en pjäs kunde ta Ginny.

När schackpjäserna besegrade varandra, så var de knappast barmhärtiga. De visade ingen nåd när de slog ner sina motståndare tills de var småbitar, och släpade dem till sidan av schackbrädet. När Ginny, Hermione och han själv ställdes framför en pjäs och skulle besegra den, så fick de dock inte slåss. Schackpjäserna gick självmant iväg. Ginny envisades med att kasta _Reducto_ på dem, men ingenting hände.

När deras sista bonde blivit tagen så vände sig deras löpare mot Edward.

"Okej", sa Edward. "Löparen kommer att slå ner mig nu…"

"VA?", skrek alla samtidigt. Mary blev förvånad, men samtidigt på något sätt lite glad, när hon såg att även Ginny såg förskräckt ut.

"Tyst", sa han lugnt. "Sedan får Neville ta deras kung."

Innan de hann protestera, så skrek Edward:

"Mary, ta ett steg åt vänster!"

Utan att tänka sig för så tog Mary ett steg åt vänster. För sent så insåg hon att hon just orsakat Edwards död.

Löparen steg fram till Edward, och slog till honom hårt två gånger. Sedan så släpade han honom av från schackbrädet, och slängde honom på marken. Edward sa ingenting.

"EDWARD!", skrek Mary och sprang tvärs över schackbrädet för att se om han var vid liv.

"NEEEJ!", skrek Ginny och kastade sig i vägen för Mary. Hon lyckades, och föll rakt in i Mary, så att båda föll omkull, och slog huvudet i det hårda schackbrädets "golv". Mary kände en dunkande smärta i sitt huvud.

"Vi…", flämtade Ginny. "Vi… vi får inte, Mary! Vi… måste… vinna!"

Mary hörde något som lät som steg. Det var säkert en vit schackpjäs, som tänkte släpa av dem från schackbrädet, för att de inte gått enligt reglerna…

"Sådan tur är så hann jag flytta mig", sa Neville triumferande. Mary tittade upp, och i handen höll Neville den vita kungens krona. De hade vunnit.

Ett skrik hördes. Edward var fortfarande vid liv. Marys hjärta slog hårt i hennes bröstkorg. Hon rusade fram till honom. Hon kunde inte stoppa sin tanke: _han är vid liv, men hur länge?_


	17. Blod

_Vill bara säga att jag är förvånad över hur __**kort **__den här berättelsen blir. Hur som helst, jag ska göra en fortsättning (troligtvis kommer den ha namnet Mary Black och Slytherins Arvtagare) som jag ska försöka göra ett bättre slut på än denna. Jag ber om ursäkt ifall Mary är lite… tja, lite för stark och smart för att vara verklig. Men jag försöker att få henne lite verklighetstrogen (om nu Harry Potter stämmer med verkligheten, ha-ha) så tro mig, jag försöker verkligen få henne att vara lite "normal". Tack för alla reviews, blir jätteglad._

"Mary", viskade Edward. Mary satte sig ner bredvid honom.

"Edward", viskade hon och tog hans hand. "Oroa dig inte, jag ska hindra Voldemort från att ta stenen…"

Edward la armen om hennes hals, sen så lyckades han lyfta upp sin rygg lite, och kysste Mary på munnen. Sedan så släppte han henne, och svimmade.

Marys ögon fylldes med tårar.

"Han klarar sig Mary", viskade Ginny. Mary kramade sin vän.

"Han måste upp till sjukhusflygeln", sa Hermione.

"Åh, menar du?", skrek Mary.

"Det är inte Hermiones fel", sa Ginny. "Hermione, ta upp Edward till sjukhusflygeln, jag måste lugna ner henne."

Mary torkade tårarna.

"D-det behövs inte", snyftade hon.

"Gråt klart nu", sa Ginny. "Edward klarar sig. Jag tror Hermione har rätt om att varje lärare har gjort en utmaning. Så nästa utmaning borde vara trolldryckskonst."

"Eller inte", sa Neville plötsligt. Alla tittade på honom. "Dumbledore måste ju ha misstänkt Quirrell", sa han. "Så han kanske tog bort trolldrycksutmaningen och gjorde något annat istället…"

Mary torkade sina tårar igen. Nu fick det räcka. Edward skulle klara sig, _förhoppningsvis_, hon hade ingen anledning till att gråta. Hon var bara rädd för Quirrell och ville ha någonting att skylla sin gråt på. Så måste det vara.

"Han kommer inte att dö, Mary", sa Hermione. "Jag vet att du inte gillar mig… och du är inte min favoritperson heller. Men du får lita på mig, madam Pomfrey fixar det."

Mary gick fram till Hermione och kramade henne.

"Om jag dör", viskade hon. "Lova mig att du går upp till första årskursens sovsal och letar reda på en uppsats som ligger i min koffert. Jag skulle lämna in den till farbror Remus men gjorde det aldrig."

Hermione skrattade lite. Men Mary märkte att hon höll på att gråta hon med.

"Det ska jag", sa hon. "Är det något mer?"

"Säg till Harry att jag är ledsen att jag förhäxade honom", sa Mary. "Och säg till mina föräldrar att jag älskar dem, och berätta varför jag dog."

Mary tyckte inte om att prata om sin död, så hon sa inget mer till Hermione. Hon avslutade kramen och vände sig till Ginny och Neville.

"Kom nu", sa Mary. "Voldemort ska inte få skada fler av oss."

Ginny och Neville nickade – Mary kunde se rädslan i deras ögon, men de visade inget tecken på att vilja fly. Mary letade efter sitt trollspö. Åh, just det, det hade gått sönder…

"_Alohomora_", viskade Ginny. Dörren öppnades, och Mary gick in först.

När de kommit in så hade Quirrell redan tagit av sig turbanen, och Voldemorts ansikte syntes i… spegeln?

Mary såg sig omkring. En stor spegel var i rummet. Inte en sådan man kunde hänga på väggen, utan den var som en vägg i sig. Kanske gömde sig de vises sten bakom den?

"Mary", sa professor Quirrell. "Och du tog med dig några… vänner…"

Voldemort skrattade. Mary lade märke till att Quirrells röst inte darrade lika mycket. Konstigt, det borde vara tvärtom…

"_Lamslå_!", skrek Ginny. Hennes trollformel missade Quirrell, men träffade spegeln. Ingenting hände.

Quirrell lyfte armen och pekade på Ginny. Hon sjönk ner på golvet och skrek av smärta.

"Vad gör du med henne?", skrek Neville. Mary såg att han kavlade upp ärmarna och gick rakt fram till Quirrell.

"Neville, nej!", skrek Mary och sprang fram, men det var för sent. Ett högt knall hördes, och Neville kastades bakåt och träffade väggen.

"Vågar du inte möta mig ensam, Mary?", skrattade Voldemorts röst.

"Det har inte med feghet att göra", sa Mary och tog ett steg framåt. Hon stod ungefär två meter från Quirrell nu. "Jag vill inte att du skadar mina vänner!"

"Lögner", skrattade Voldemort.

I spegeln så kunde Mary se Harry på sin vänstra sida. Hon vände sig, men ingen Harry stod bredvid henne.

"Det är din bror jag vill åt", sa Voldemort. "Jag mördade hans far, men lyckades inte mörda Potter…"

"Vad pratar du om?", sa Mary argt.

"LYSSNA INTE PÅ HONOM!", skrek Ginny, som fortfarande låg på golvet och torterades av förhäxningen.

"Din bror", sa Voldemort med mörk röst. "Din halvbror, om jag ska vara helt korrekt. Hans far – James Potter – mördade jag för tolv år sedan."

Det kändes som ett slag i magen för Mary.

"Lögner!", skrek hon. Voldemort skrattade.

"Din äckliga mor", sa han. "Smutsskallen, gifte om sig ett år efter att hennes sons far dött. Lite slampigt, tycker du inte?"

Mary ville förneka det, men var osäker på hur. Det blev en paus, och hon kunde se i spegeln att Voldemort log.

"Min mamma älskade James Potter", sa Mary till slut. "Men han hade inte velat att hon sörjt honom hela livet och uppfostrat Harry ensam. Han hade velat att hon gifte om sig med någon annan, och gav Harry syskon."

Voldemort skrattade.

"Din halvbror överlevde min dödsförbannelse", sa Voldemort. "Och jag förintades istället. Din mor kom hem bara sekunder före jag kastade dödsförbannelsen, och lyckades få iväg pojken från platsen innan nyheten spreds. Hon gick säkert hem till Sirius direkt…"

"PRATA INTE SÅ OM MIN MAMMA!", skrek Mary till slut, och tog flera steg framåt, och pekade med sitt avbrutna trollspö mot Quirrells hals. Voldemorts skratt hördes igen.

"Du förnekar sanningen, lilla flicka", skrattade han. "Jag gör slut på dig nu, sen så ska jag fundera ut hur jag kan få tag på stenen…"

Quirrell skrattade också.

"En elvaårig flickas kraft kan inte mätas med Mörkrets herres", tillade Voldemort, och skrattade lite till. Mary darrade i hela kroppen. Hon brydde sig inte om han dödade henne, men hon _hatade _när folk skrattade åt henne. Quirrells arm höjdes. "_Avada Kedavra_!", skrek Voldemort.

Ett öronbedövande _PANG_! och ett högljutt kras var allt som Mary kunde höra. Hon kastades bakåt, och kände att hon slog i väggen, precis som Neville gjort. Det dunkade i hennes bakhuvud av smärta, men det skulle knappast bli hennes största problem…

Det kändes som att någon sköt pilar på henne. En pil träffade henne i kinden, hon skrek högt, men stoppade snabbt när hon upptäckte att hennes mun bara fylldes med blod. En träffade henne i halsen, dock inte lika vass som den i kinden, och en annan träffade henne i benet… hon kunde inte hjälpa det, hon skrek till när en stor träffade henne i magen. Hennes mun fylldes med blod som hon snabbt spottade ut. Det var smärtsamt att spotta, men hon försökte ignorera det…

Pilarna bara fortsatte. Mary tyckte att hon hörde Neville och Ginny skrika, och även Voldemort och Quirrell vråla, sedan blev det helt tyst.

Mary låg kvar i flera minuter. Hennes mun fylldes med ännu mer blod som hon spottade ut, och det kändes jobbigt att andas. Hon vågade inte öppna ögonen, rädd för vad som skulle komma härnäst…

Men inga fler pilar kom. Mary blinkade ett par gånger och öppnade ögonen. Hon spottade ut lite mer blod innan hon granskade rummet.

Ginny låg i högra hörnet. Tortyrförbannelsen måste ha släppt. Mary reste sig upp, trots att det sved i benet, och började sakta gå fram till sin vän.

En stor glasbit satt fast i Ginnys ben, och en i hennes mage. Annars så var hon oskadad. Mary kollade så att hennes hjärta slog, (hon ryckte till när hon upptäckte att hon hade ont i ena armen, så hon kollade med den andra) vilket det gjorde. Mary vågade inte dra ut glasbitarna, det fick madam Pomfrey göra.

Mary haltade till andra sidan rummet, där Neville låg avsvimmad. Han hade en stor glasbit mellan foten och början av benet. Mary vågade inte kolla närmare. Hon hoppades bara att Neville inte skulle behöva… bli av med foten eller något annat skrämmande.

Hon tittade där spegeln hade varit – hon gissade att "pilarna" var glasbitar. Hon såg att det var ett rum bakom. Hon haltade fram för att kolla närmare.

Ett bord hade stått där, men det låg nu uppochner på golvet. Längre bort, vid väggen, hade Quirrells kropp slagit i. Mary gissade att dödsförbannelsen måste ha slagit tillbaka, och att spegeln hade någon konstig trollformel över sig, hur annars skulle glasbitarna ha kunnat flyga åt flera olika håll? (Dessutom så måste Dumbledore ha förhäxat glasbitarna så att de skulle göra rejäl skada. Tanken var kanske att om någon försökte kasta en dödsförbannelse så skulle spegeln "attackera"? Hon måste fråga Dumbledore om den skumma förtrollningen…) Hon gick lite längre fram. Quirrell var helt blodig, och hans huvud var skilt från kroppen. Han var helt böjd, och Mary visste att om hon hade vänt på kroppen så att hon sett ett blodigt Voldemort/Quirrell-huvud. Hon blev illamående.

Mary spottade ut lite mer blod, och drog ur glasbiten ur kinden. Det var ett stort misstag, för det sved.

Till slut så kräktes Mary upp en kaskad av blod, och föll ihop.

Hon märkte att hon hade något hårt i fickan. Hon försökte rulla så att hon inte skulle ligga i blodet, men hennes hår hade redan doppats i blodet. Hon tog upp det stenhårda föremålet som låg i hennes ficka…

Hon la det framför sig, utanför blodpölen. _De vises sten_…

Sedan så slöt Mary ögonen. Hon hade lyckats. Snart skulle Dumbledore hitta henne, Neville, Ginny och Quildemorts kropp, och de skulle till sjukhusflygeln. Allt skulle bli bra…

Sedan så kom inte Mary ihåg mycket. Hon spottade ut mer blod, och började känna sig väldigt svag. Hon tyckte att hon hörde Nevilles röst skrika något, sen hörde hon Dumbledore tala till henne, men hon förstod inte vad han sa. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga till Dumbledore att hon inte förstod, men det brände i hela halsen, så hon stängde den. Sedan så kände hon att någon la henne på en väldigt skön säng – kanske var det för att hon hade legat på golvet ett tag. Hon hörde ännu ett skrik, en kvinnas. Det kanske var madam Pomfrey som såg hennes skador. Hon hörde sedan kvinnan prata lite, sen blev det tyst.

Mary kände att någon höll henne i handen. Det var en varm hand. Sedan så hörde hon personen prata med henne. Mary ville öppna munnen och fråga om det var hennes pappa, men det gjorde ont. Istället så slappnade hon av, och lät personen prata på.

Efter en evighet – timmar, dagar, veckor, månader, år, vem vet – så öppnade Mary ögonen.

"Mary", viskade Edwards röst. Mary tittade på honom. Han hade lite sår i ansiktet, men ingenting allvarligt. Mary kramade hans hand och sa ingenting.

"Du har sovit länge", sa han. "Jag ska säga till madam Pomfrey att du vaknat…"

Mary öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen. Det gjorde fortfarande ont i halsen, och i munnen. (Hon kände sig väldigt torr i munnen.) Hon ville inte att Edward skulle lämna henne.

Edward kollade lite på henne, sedan så sa han:

"Du är min bästa vän, Mary."

Och så lämnade han henne för att hämta madam Pomfrey.

_Du är min bästa vän, Mary_.

Mary log, fast det gjorde lite ont i ena kinden när hon gjorde det.

Hon visste att Edward var lite beroende av henne, men han och Ginny var hennes bästa vänner. Och det var något som ingen – inte ens Lord Voldemort – kunde förinta.

"Hej Mary", sa en röst. _Neville_!

"Jag vill bara tacka dig", sa han. "Du var... tack för att du lyckades göra slut på Quirrell. Voldemort är nog inte död än – han verkar ha någon sorts superkraft, eller hur? – men nu vet jag i alla fall att han inte kommer att kunna skada någon av oss på ett tag. Du är mer Gryffindor än jag någonsin kommer att kunna vara."

Mary ville omfamna Neville. _Neville, du var också där och hjälpte mig med Quirrell, även om du var medvetslös. Och även om du visste att vi kunde dö där inne så lämnade du inte mig och Ginny. Det klart att du är en äkta Gryffindor du med._

"Mary", sa en annan röst. _Pappa!_

"Jag antar att du fick reda på sanningen", sa han. "Om Harry. Om inte, så berättar jag det nu. Han är din halvbror, James Potter var hans pappa. När Voldemort dödade James så tänkte han döda Harry, men han misslyckades och förbannelsen träffade honom själv istället. Din mamma ville inte berätta för någon, så hon tog genast med sig Harry och gick till Dumbledore. De lyckades få det att se ut som att James dött i en allvarlig sjukdom. Vi berättade inte sanningen för vi… var oroliga för er reaktion."

Mary lyckades slå upp ögonen. Hon öppnade munnen, och lyckades för första gången på flera dagar med att prata:

"Det gör inget pappa. Även om jag och Harry inte har samma biologiske far så är vi fortfarande syskon, och du är fortfarande vår pappa…"

Sedan så slöt Mary ögonen, och somnade.

Efter ungefär en vecka så kunde Mary prata som vanligt, och Ginny hjälpte henne med att resa sig upp. Hon hade legat i sängen i väldigt länge, så det kändes väldigt stelt att gå.

"Jag måste visa dig…", viskade Ginny och ledde Mary till en spegel. Mary stirrade på sin spegelbild. Hon hade på sig ett linne och ett par shorts. Hon såg ett stort ärr på sitt ben. På armen fanns också ett ärr, men det var litet och syntes knappt. Hon såg att hon hade ett ärr vid halsen, som var snett. Hon antog att glasbiten fallit konstigt. Och på högra kinden hade hon ett ärr, där hade glasbiten gått igenom kinden. Hon kände efter med tungan för att se om hon var skadad på insidan av kinden, vilket hon var. Det var som att slicka på vanlig hud, det kändes konstigt. Mary lyfte upp tröjan för att se sin mage. Hon hade ett stort ärr över den, men det såg ut som att det började helas.

"Madam Pomfrey sa att det såret var lättast att fixa", sa Ginny. "Men ärret kommer nog att stanna kvar, åtminstone ett år till…"

"Hur länge har jag varit här?", frågade Mary.

"En månad, kanske mer", sa Ginny. "Föressten, du skulle ha sett Edward…"

"Vad är det med honom?", frågade Mary.

"Han sov inte på flera dagar för att han väntade på att du skulle vakna", sa Ginny. "Jag vet inte vad det är för fel på honom… han är i _Slytherin_, och så är han helt beroende av dig."

"Ja", erkände Mary. "Det är lite konstigt… men är jättesnäll och smart när han inte beter sig så. Han är en av mina bästa vänner."

Ginny kollade på Mary. "Vilka är de andra bästa vännerna då?"

"Jag har bara två", sa Mary och log, även om det gjorde ont i kinden.

Ginny kramade Mary.

"Jag har saknat dig, bästa vän", sa hon.

"Jag har saknat dig med", sa Mary.

Dagen efter så kom Dumbledore in i sjukhusflygeln. Han log när han såg att Mary satt på sin sjuksäng, och trots alla ärr så såg hon frisk ut.

"Miss Black", sa han. "Jag antar att du vill veta mer om det som hände för någon vecka sedan?" Mary nickade.

Dumbledore satte sig bredvid henne och förklarade:

"Det här är då min teori. Natten då Voldemort dödade James Potter, så bad James honom att inte döda Lily och Harry. Kärlek är något Lord Voldemort inte kan förstå, därför så skapade det en slags sköld. Om han rör Harry, eller Lily, så dör han."

"Men det gäller bara Lily och Harry", sa Mary. Det kändes konstigt för Mary att säga sin mammas förnamn. "Hur kan jag då… åh…"

Mary började pussla ihop det.

"Du är Lilys dotter", sa Dumbledore. "Du har hennes blod i dig. Därför så gäller även 'skölden' dig."

"Men min pappa då?", frågade Mary. Dumbledore skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte, Mary", sa han. "Kanske tänkte James även på honom innan han dog. Eller så räckte det med en liten bit av din mammas blod för att du skulle vara helt immun mot Voldemorts förbannelser."

Mary nickade.

"Men", sa Mary. "Vi pratar inte om honom i dåtidsform. Han är inte borta, eller hur?"

Dumbledore skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att du kommer att möta Lord Voldemort fler gånger", sa han. "Jag vet att det är Harry han vill åt, men ni är syskon, så det blir nog lite som ett paket. Och jag tror han kommer vara väldigt intresserad av faktumet att han inte kunde döda dig, Mary."

Det blev en paus.

"Spegeln", sa Mary. "Jag förstår inte…"

Dumbledore log.

"Jag tror du listat ut hälften redan", sa han. "Jag kastade flera förtrollningar över den, så komplicerade att det skulle ta dig minst åttio år att lära dig alla. Hur som helst, så var tanken att om någon kastade en dödsförbannelse så skulle spegeln "attackera" alla som var där."

Mary nickade.

"Fast det gick ju inte så bra", påpekade hon.

"Nej, det fanns flera hål i min plan", sa Dumbledore. "Jag tänkte att om någon annan elev skulle komma ner dit och Quirrell skulle kasta dödsförbannelsen, så skulle spegeln döda honom, och förhoppningsvis så skulle eleven ha flytt ut ur rummet innan dess… problemet är att du stod bara någon meter från Quirrell, så jag höll på att ta död på dig. Spegeln är magisk, och jag hade sett till att förhäxa så att om den exploderade så skulle även glasbitarna ha flera slags gifter…" Dumbledore skakade på huvudet.

"Hur fick jag stenen?", frågade Mary.

Dumbledore började tala med lite mörkare röst.

"Jag förväntade mig faktiskt inte att du skulle hitta dit, Mary", sa han. "Jag trodde snarare att Harry skulle hitta dit före dig, för Voldemort vill döda honom, och han hade då kunnat locka ner Harry dit på något sätt. Tanken var att, om man överlevt en dödsförbannelse så kunde man få stenen."

Det blev en paus. Mary märkte att Dumbledore granskade hennes ärr.

"Man brukar få ett ärr om man överlever en dödsförbannelse, vilket är väldigt ovanligt", sa Dumbledore. "Men du fick redan flera av spegeln… det är möjligt att detta ärr blev flera, och "planterade sig" på ärren som redan fanns."

Mary såg förvirrad ut. Hon förstod inte vad han pratade om.

"Jag menar", sa Dumbledore. "Att istället för att få ett nytt ärr, så placerade sig "bitar" av ärret som skulle komma av dödsförbannelsen, i de ärr som du har fått nu. Och det oroar mig. Din bror Harry brukar få ont i ärret när Voldemort är i närheten, eller när han upplever en stark känsla, och tanken att du skulle få ont i alla dessa ärr du har nu skrämmer mig…"

Nu blev Mary också orolig. Hon kom ihåg att hon kräkts upp blod. Om hon skulle få ont i alla ärren samtidigt så fort Voldemort blev arg… tänk om hon kräktes upp blod igen?

"Det löser sig", mumlade Mary.

"Föressten", sa Dumbledore. "Jag skulle vilja utdela lite poäng." Mary blev glad när hon hörde detta.

"Jag skulle vilja ge er fyrtio poäng var", sa Dumbledore. "Till dig, mr Manson, miss Weasley, miss Granger och mr Longbottom." Mary log, men slutade snabbt när det stack till i hennes ärr på kinden.

"Det är ungefär fem månader kvar på skolåret", sa Dumbledore. "Minerva berättade att hon gett dig en tidvändare. Och jag har frågat professor Lupin, och henne, om hur du skötte dig på lektionerna. De var väldigt imponerade. Jag undrar nästan om du borde lägga till trollformellära på schemat, för källor berättar att du har alldeles för lätt för dig i skolan… åh, Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker." Dumbledore hade fått syn på godiset som Weasley-tvillingarna och resten köpt till Mary. "Gör det något om jag tar en?", frågade han och log.

"Nej då", sa Mary. "Jag vågar knappt äta dem ändå." Dumbledore tog fram en böna som hade samma färg som en kola.

"Har jag lite tur så är det en med kolasmak", sa Dumbledore och stoppade in den gyllenbruna bönan i munnen. Han började le.

"Ser man på", sa han. "Ibland har man tur." Sedan så gick han ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

Då slog det Mary att hon glömt fråga professorn vad som hände med stenen.

Men det kunde vänta. Det var flera _månader _kvar på läsåret, så hon hade lång tid på sig.


	18. Slutet på terminen

_Dumbledores tal är "lånat" från Harry Potter och De vises sten. Tack så mycket Rowling!_

Det var flera _månader_ kvar på läsåret. Och det var knappast något positivt.

Visserligen så var Mary väldigt lättad över att hon lyckats besegra Voldemort. En del av honom, i alla fall. Han kanske var någon sorts katt med nio liv. Hon undrade hur det var möjligt att han inte var besegrad ännu.

The Daily Prophet skapade stora rubriker om faktumet att Mary besegrat Voldemort, eller Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn som de skrev. När Mary lämnade sjukhusflygeln och satte sig i Stora Salen för att äta, så kom Harrys uggla Canada flygandes, och släppte flera brev i hennes knä.

Hon blev förskräckt först, för det första brevet hon fick var inte alls trevligt. Någon med hemsk grammatik hade skrivit att hon hade dödat en genialisk trollkarl, och att han eller hon tänkte leta reda på Marys familj och döda dem med en "senapsförhäxning". Mary lugnade sig senare med två faktum. För det första så var stavningen och grammatiken i brevet hemsk, så personen menade nog inte allvar. Och för det andra så fanns det ingenting vid namn "senapsförhäxning".

Resten av breven var beundrarbrev. Flera hade gjort kort, skickat bilder på sig själva, ritat teckningar, skrivit dikter… Mary log, även om det gjorde ont.

Hon kände knappt hur ont det gjorde i hennes ärr när hon läste alla brev hon fått. Flera skrev att hon var en bra förebild, att hon bevisade att det goda alltid vann över det onda, och till hennes förvåning fick hon tre brev från killar (och ett från en tjej) som skrev att hon var snygg. Hon rodnade lite när hon läste de fyra breven.

Fler och fler ugglor kom. En uggla som såg väldigt… hotfull och otrevlig ut, på något sätt, gav henne ett exemplar av _The Daily Prophet _i hennes knä. Mary bestämde sig för att läsa resten av de hundratals breven hon fick senare, för nu ville hon se vad tidningen skrivit om henne.

Ginny, Neville, Hermione och Edward fick också brev med massor av beröm. Mary lade märke till att när Ginny öppnade ett av breven, så gick hon fram till Harry och pussade honom på kinden. Hon gapade. Skickade hennes bror _kärleksbrev _till hennes _bästa vän_? Hon måste undersöka det där närmare senare…

Fast hon fick annat att tänka på. The Daily Prophet ville göra intervjuer med henne, men Mary valde att inte svara på det brevet.

Mary försökte äta maten, men det visade sig vara omöjligt, det kändes alldeles för konstigt i hennes mun. Hon undrade hur madam Pomfrey lyckats få i henne något den här månaden.

På lektionerna kunde Mary inte kasta trollformler, eftersom att hon inte hade något trollspö, men hon svarade glatt på frågorna. Fast några gånger undvek hon det, så att Hermione skulle få svara, för hon visste att Hermione älskade att vara besserwisser, och en del av Mary kände inte för att förstöra det just nu. De hade gått igenom mycket tillsammans på tredje våningen, och alla var så glada och lättade över att Voldemort var "borta", och Mary ville inte krossa det glada humöret som spred sig på Hogwarts. Några i Slytherin log nästan mot henne, till och med!

Lektionerna i trolldryckskonst hade ställts in i väntan på att någon skulle vilja ha jobbet. McGonagall tog upp vid en middag att flera trolldrycksingredienser och drycker hade blivit stulna, och hon ville veta vem. Mary såg att Edwards ansikte blev rödare än Ginnys hår när han hörde det, och han blev plötsligt väldigt upptagen med att läsa i en bok om örtlära.

Månaderna flög förbi. Marys personlighet ändrades drastiskt efter alla händelserna på tredje våningen, fast hon märkte det inte förrän Ginny påpekade det. Hon var mycket gladare, och mer social, inte lika orolig, och inte en sådan viktigpetter. Mary skyllde detta på att alla andra var så glada, och viktigpetter-grejen på att hon inte hade något trollspö, och att hon ville vara snäll mot Hermione. Ginny himlade bara med ögonen åt detta, och då frågade Mary henne om pussen som hon gett Harry, och då blev plötsligt Ginny röd i ansiktet och bytte samtalsämne.

I slutet av terminen så skulle Dumbledore dela ut elevhemspokalen. Alla började småprata. Mary hörde att Slytherin hade mest poäng, hon hoppades att det inte stämde.

Till slut så anlände Dumbledore.

"Ännu ett år till ända!", sa Dumbledore glatt. "Och jag måste besvära er med en gammal mans rossliga svammel innan vi sätter tänderna i vår läckra festmåltid. Vilket år det har varit! Förhoppningsvis har ni allesammans huvudet fyllt med lite mer saker än när ni började… ni har hela sommaren på er att få det tomt och fint igen tills nästa läsår startar…"

Mary såg att alla eleverna lyssnade intensivt, i väntan på att han skulle avslöja vilket elevhem som vunnit.

"Om jag har förstått det rätt är det nu dags att dela ut elevhemspokalen", fortsatte Dumbledore. Mary hörde en av tvillingarna Weasley viska till sin tvillingbror med ironiskt röst: "nej då, han har förstått helt fel."

"Poängställningen är följande", sa Dumbledore. "På fjärde plats Hufflepuff med trehundrafemtiotvå poäng, på tredje Ravenclaw med fyrahundratjugosex, Gryffindor har fyrahundrasjuttiotvå, och Slytherin har fyrahundrasjuttiotre."

Alla i Slytherin ställde sig upp och började jubla. Flera av dem stampade i golvet och dunkade sina bägare i bordet och slängde upp sina hattar i luften. Mary såg att Edward log med hela ansiktet och omfamnade Malfoy. Hon såg att Malfoy snabbt drog sig ifrån Edward och stirrade på honom med äcklad min.

"Ja, ja, bra gjort, Slytherin", sa Dumbledore. "Emellertid måste nyligen… nyligen och nyligen, det här hände för ett halvår sen… hur som helst, en händelse måste tas med i beräkningen."

Det blev helt tyst. Edward såg ut som att någon slagit honom i huvudet. _Jag visste inte att han var värsta vinnarskallen_, tänkte Mary. Hon hade aldrig sett den sidan av Edward förut… och hon gillade den inte särskilt mycket.

"Ähum", sa Dumbledore. "Det finns alla möjliga sorters mod. Det behövs en hel del tapperhet för att vi ska våga göra motstånd mot våra fiender, men precis lika mycket för att våga göra motstånd mot våra vänner, och särskilt vår _familj_. Därför tilldelar jag mr Harry Potter fem poäng."

Det var som en explosion. Nu förstod Mary varför folk fick tinnitus. Alla från Gryffindor ställde sig upp och tjöt och hurrade, och Harry begravdes under en hög människor som kramade honom. Hon såg att Ginny klappade händerna, men hon gjorde en grimas när hon såg hur många människor som kastade sig över Harry.

Ingen hörde Dumbledore när han klappade i händerna, så att dekorationerna ändrades från silver och grönt till guld och rött. Alla i Slytherin stod helt stilla, orörliga, medan alla från Gryffindor gjorde raka motsatsen. Mary såg att Neville gav Ginny en kram, sedan så skuttade han fram till Hermione och omfamnade henne med.

Prefekten Percy skakade Marys hand, sedan så tog Colin Creevey minst fem bilder på henne, innan han började ta bilder på andra, den döva Gryffindortjejen Viktoria gav henne en kram, sedan så kom Ron Weasley och kastade sig i famnen på henne, så hon blev tvungen att fånga honom. Dock så räckte inte all hennes styrka till, och både hon och Ron föll ner på golvet, och hon hamnade ovanpå honom. Hon såg honom i ansiktet, och de stirrade på varandra länge, sedan så började de skratta.

Mary skrek dock i smärta när en person trampade på henne, men personen hörde henne inte. Mary rullade av från Ron, och lyckades ställa sig upp, sedan så sträckte hon ut en hand och hjälpte honom upp. Hon vände sig om för att försäkra sig att Ginny inte sett det där – det vore väldigt pinsamt – men hon var alldeles för upptagen med att hurra tillsammans med de andra.

Mary kände att ännu en person omfamnade henne. Martin! Han kysste henne på kinden innan han sprang fram till Hermione och kramade henne med. Mary rodnade lite, och försökte undvika stinget av avundsjuka som hon kände när Martin kramade Hermione med.

Mary kände att någon ställde sig bakom henne och kramade henne. Hon vände sig om och såg Edward le mot henne.

"Blir inte de i Slytherin sura nu?", frågade hon. Trots det öronbedövande oväsendet från Gryffindorbordet så lyckades Edward höra henne. Han nickade åt Slytherinbordets håll, och Mary såg att alla från Slytherin stirrade ilsket på Edward, som om han var en förrädare.

Edward kramade henne ännu en gång, sedan så gick han till Ravenclawbordet. Mary hoppades att han skulle prata med någon tjej där, hon började bli orolig att Edward… var kär i henne, eller någonting annat äckligt och skrämmande. Mary noterade till sig själv att hon måste sluta tänka på kärlek som något äckligt och skrämmande.

Sen så gick hon fram till Harry, och gav sin bror en kram. Sedan så såg hon Martin över hans axel, så hon släppte snabbt sin bror och skuttade fram till honom.

Det var den bästa kvällen i Marys liv, och säkert i de andra Gryffindorarnas liv också.

Hon hade helt glömt bort examensresultaten. Men när de väl kom, så visade det sig att hon hade klarat sig med ett väldigt högt betyg. Hon var etta i årskursen! Hermione erkände att Mary hade lyckats få högre resultat än henne. Och det ögonblicket var nästan lika lyckligt som när de vann elevhemspokalen. Eller, det var det i alla fall enligt Mary.

Plötsligt så hade Mary packat alla sina böcker och andra saker – de fick knappt plats i kofferten – och sovsalen var helt tom. Sedan så fick… nästan alla, brev där de uppmanades att inte använda magi under loven.

"Jag hoppas alltid att de ska glömma ge oss de här", sa Fred Weasley besviket när han fått sin. Mary skrattade.

"Då kanske du blir lite glad nu", sa Mary och log. "Jag fick ingen!"

Tyvärr så hörde kärringen som delat ut breven det, så hon trollade snabbt fram en kopia till Mary, och gav henne den. Mary hängde med huvudet. Fred klappade henne på axeln.

"Nu kommer jag också hoppas varje år att de ska glömma att ge oss de här", skrattade Mary.

"Det är bra", sa George och log. Han gav Fred en blick som verkade säga "kolla, första årskursens smartskalle har humor!"

Mary visste inte varför, men plötsligt så pekade hon på George och sa: "_Du _ska bli min mentor."

"Ey, varför inte jag?", frågade Fred besviket.

George gapade i chock, men sedan så klistrade han på sig ett ansikte som Mary sett flera prefekter ha. Stolt, sa hans ansiktsuttryck.

"Då ska jag se till att vara den bästa mentorn någonsin", sa George. Mary misstänkte att han planerade att försöka förvandla henne till en kopia av honom själv.

När de tillslut var hemma, och Mary klev av tåget, så insåg hon hur mycket hon skulle sakna Hogwarts under sitt sommarlov. Och hon kom också på att hon måste köpa ett nytt trollspö.

"Du får gärna bo hos mig i sommar", sa Ginny glatt. "Jag skickar en uggla till dig."

"Jag skulle gärna ge dig samma erbjudande", sa Edward. "Men mina föräldrar är som de är, så… vi ses nästa termin." Sedan så klappade han Mary på axeln och lämnade henne och Ginny.

Ginny och Mary sprang fram till en kvinna som var kort och lite mullig. Hennes hår hade samma färg som Ginnys.

"Åh, du måste vara mrs Weasley", sa Mary glatt och skakade hennes hand. "Vi ses, kompis", tillade Mary glatt och gav Ginny en kram. Hon vinkade hejdå till mrs Weasley, och sprang sedan fram till sina föräldrar. Hennes mamma, Lily, hade på sig en mörkblå tröja och en mörkblå kjol, och hon log med hela ansiktet, fast Mary såg att hon ryckte till lite när hon såg sin dotter, med ärret på kinden…

"Hej mamma", sa Mary och kramade sin mor. Sedan så vände hon sig till sin pappa. Han hade en slips på sig, och var väldigt… uppklädd. Det var väldigt få gånger som hennes pappa hade på sig "finkläder".

"Hej pappa", sa Mary till sin far och kramade honom med. Hon hörde att Harry kom springandes. Han sa också hej till dem och gav dem kramar.

"Var är Peter?", frågade Mary.

"Mary tar hand om honom", sa hennes mamma lugnt. Mary förstod att hon menade Mary MacDonald, hennes gudmor.

"Vi måste köpa ett nytt trollspö till mig, föressten", sa Mary. "Mitt gick sönder…"


	19. Dagboken

Han stirrade ut genom fönstret. Hans mamma stod där ute och väntade på honom. Han öppnade sin väska och fiskade upp dagboken som han hittat i biblioteket. Han var inte typen som skulle skriva dagbok, fast han kanske borde skriva lite nästa termin… vem vet, det kanske skulle vara _bra _för honom på något sätt. Han la tillbaka dagboken i väskan och drog igen dragkedjan. Dags att åka hem, och njuta av sommarlovet.

_Här slutar första boken om Mary Black._


	20. Efterord

Wow… jag satt uppe till klockan halv fyra på natten och skrev klart de tre sista kapitlen. Jag vet inte om jag ska vara stolt över mig själv för att jag äntligen skrivit klart en berättelse (tekniskt sätt har jag ju dock inte gjort det, för det ska bli en fortsättning), eller om jag ska vara orolig, det är nog inte särskilt bra att stirra på en dator i flera timmar… min nacke gör ont.

Hur som helst, ni som läst den här berättelsen, tack så mycket! Och skriv gärna reviews om vad ni tyckte, om något jag skrev inte stämmer, och så vidare. Konstruktiv kritik uppskattas.

Ja, vad ska jag mer säga? Jag lägger till ett fint citat här i slutet, av någon anledning.

"Is adult entertainment killing our children? Or is killing our children entertaining adults?" – Marilyn Manson.

Ungefär så sade han. Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om första boken om Mary Black, och om ingen protesterar så börjar jag snart skriva på den andra boken.

Tack igen för alla reviews, jag blir jätteglad!

Oskaaer


End file.
